Keys within Ice
by maya-chan14
Summary: What would happen if Laxus became Lucy's older brother!Will Natsu be able to stop being an overly protective best friend? and what about Gray who had fell in love at first sight with Lucy! Typo's fixed
1. Chapter 1

Guess what!It's a new story!hahah!**Reviews are needed for every chapter to come out fast!**hahaha!so I wanna try making new stories!and wanna hear your reviews about them!

**Be As One! This story if still continuing, but I did say if you guys want the next chapter out I need reviews!XD**

Let's start!

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima && Fairy Tail! Standard Disclaimers applied!**

* * *

><p>A girl at an age of 7 or 8 was running fast, trying to dodge every person that she almost collided with. As she ran and ran she ended up in front of a huge building, the sign above it saying "FAIRY TAIL". She ran towards it as fast as her little legs could bring her, startling everyone in the room when she opened the door. She looked at everyone as tears started running down her face.<p>

"Hello child" a voice said. She looked up to see a man with yellow hair, his eyes loving at her. She sniffed and tried erasing the tears from her eyes. The man patted her head, making her cry more. The man sweat dropped but none the less picked her up in his arms. Cradling her like the little girl she is, and went to the others that had wanted to see what happened.

"Hello" A red haired girl said. The little girl looked up at her. She was about the age of 9, a little bit taller than the rest and she had long beautiful red hair. She was a beautiful person, and her smile was too. The little girl managed to stop crying, but sniffs was still coming out from her.

"What's your name?" The red haired girl said.

"L-Lucy..." The little girl said, afraid that they might do something to her.

"That's a pretty name! I'm Erza!" The red haired girl said, hugging the little girl. Lucy on the other hand became stiff confused and happy that they hadn't hurt her. She winded up her little arms and hugged Erza as far as she could. Erza was surprised at the sudden action of Lucy, slowly a smile spread on her lips. She stroked Lucy's hair like an older sister, comforting her little sister.

"So Lucy, this man here is Master" Erza said as she pulled away from Lucy. This made Lucy look back at the man that patted her earlier. Lucy managed to give him a big smile, making Makarov smile back at her.

"You can call me Ouji" He said patting her head yet again. Lucy giggled at him.

"Hey! I'm Natsu!" a boy said gaining the attention of Lucy. He had pink hair and about the same height and age as her. He gave her a toothy grin.

"And I'm Lisanna" a girl said beside Natsu. She had big blue eyes, and her hair short and white, but she was still pretty.

"Why were you crying when you came in Lucy?" Erza asked her. Lucy's eyes began to water up again and everyone saw this. They started panicking at the sight of that, but one boy stepped in.

"Hey hey don't cry" a boy said. He had the same yellow hair as Ouji and he was a little taller than Erza, but was older than one year than her. He picked her up and swung her in the air, instantly making Lucy smile and giggle, as she flied above them. Lucy reached his neck and hook her little arms around it, a smile spread on her face.

"I'm Laxus, nice to meet you Lucy" The boy said, as Lucy was still holding onto him for dear life. Laxus took a seat and everyone around surrounded the two. Laxus placed Lucy on his lap, making her look at everyone. Lucy was shaking, but relaxed when a girl came.

"Hi I'm Mira!" A girl said, she had long white hair that was tied up in a pony. And had the same big blue eyes as Lisanna, she was about the same height as Erza and age. She gave Lucy a lollipop, which Lucy gladly accepted and started sucking on it.

"So Lucy, would you please say why you were crying when you came?" Laxus asked the little girl in his lap. After a few minutes she nodded slowly.

"Bad guys were catching me, their scary!" Lucy explained. Everyone sweat dropped at her, but instantly snapped their heads to the door when black men came in. They spotted Lucy and started going to her. Makarov stood in front of the black suited men.

"What business do you have here?" Makarov said, standing tall and proud in front of them. The men had halted and answered him.

"We are here to take the girl back" One of the men said. He adjusted his sunglasses, not waiting for Makarov's answer, he ordered the other men behind him to get here. The others stood in front of the black suited men and readied their fighting stance.

"We won't give Lucy to you!" Natsu shouted angrily, baring her fangs at them. Mira and the others nodded at his answer.

The one in front of Makarov then intervened. "I'm afraid you can't she is the heir to the Heartfilia's and her father has asked us to take her back to him" He smugly said.

"No! I don't want to go back! He's not Papa! He's a bad person!" Lucy shouted angrily hiding behind Laxus who had joined Mira and the others.

Everyone from Fairy Tail smiled at her reason, soon they launched their magic at the black suited men. The men were surprised that they were a magic guild. They scrambled of the floor and ran fast out of the guild, leaving the leader of the black men in front of Makarov.

"Mages? Preposterous! Tsk, we may have a hard time getting her back then. Mage I warn you now we will get the sole heir of the Heartfilia back to her father be prepared we will be back! "The man declared to Makarov as he swiftly made his exit. Makarov turned back to his guild and grinned at them, and they also grinned back at him. They cheered at their accomplishment and for their new member.

"Well Lucy welcome to Fairy Tail!" Makarov said as he picked her up and spun her in circles. After that he settled her down, Lucy was wobbling because her head was spinning in circles, making her fall on her butt. They thought that she would cry, but she surprised them when she started giggling and soon ended up in laughter. Soon everyone was laughing with her. Natsu and Lisanna helped her up, and soon they were chatting and playing away like they had been best friends ever since.

Laxus, Mira, and Erza stood beside Makarov delighted at the sight that they were seeing. They had a new member part of their family. Even if they are bound to have some danger when the future comes, they didn't care as long as they are happy and everyone in the guild too.

"Ne Ouji can't you adopt Lucy? I want her to be my little sister" Laxus said as he watched Lucy, Natsu and Lisanna play with Happy, Natsu's pet slash friend and partner. Makarov laughed at his grandson, making Laxus glare at him.

"Yes, yes well if she wants to Laxus" Makarov said ruffling his hair. To Laxus annoyance he swatted his grandfather's hand away. Erza and Mira laughed at him. Laxus then also sent death glares to his two companions. Laxus went to where Lucy was. She was busy snuggling at the blue furred neko. Lisanna and Natsu was laughing and busy teasing Lucy that she had a crush on Happy. A shadow fell on the trio, making them look up and saw Laxus.

"Hey Lucy, are you okay being my little sister?" Laxus asked Lucy as he crouched down as the same level as her. Natsu complained instantly at him.

"Hey! I want her to be my sister!" Natsu whined tugging on Laxus arm, an angry expression on Natsu's face. Lisanna laughed at Natsu and Laxus, that started to glare at each other. Lucy on the other hand squealed in delight, making Natsu and Laxus snap their heads back at her. Lucy ran up to Laxus and hugged him the big grin spread on her lips.

"I have a new big brother!" Lucy said, giggling as she hugged Laxus. Laxus smiled back at her, happy that she had accepted him as her new big brother. Natsu on the other hand was pouting, sad that Laxus had beaten him to be Lucy's brother. At that very moment the door was slammed open startling everyone. A boy about the same age and height as Natsu entered. He had black hair that was spiked up, and had dark blue eyes. The boy stopped in front of Natsu and Lisanna.

"Yo Fire breath!" The boy greeted Natsu. This made Natsu snap and collide his face with the boy, both of them started calling each other's name.

"What'd you call me Snowflake!"

"Squinty eyes!"

"Droppy eyes!"

"Flame head!"

"Icicle!"

"Un-" Natsu was stopped by Erza splitting the two apart. A menacing glare was sent to the two.

"Are you two fighting again?" Erza asked the two.

"NO!" They both said arms around each other like they were the best of friends. Erza then smiled at the two before she headed back to Mira chatting with girl stuffs. Lucy hopped down from Laxus and stood in front of Natsu and the boy, stopping them before they started arguing again.

"Hi! I'm Lucy!" Lucy said to the boy that was fighting with Natsu earlier. The boy looked at her and his jaw dropped, he found a very pretty girl in front of him. His heart started beating fast as he felt his face start to heat up.

"G-Gray" The boy managed to speak out. Lucy grinned and hugged him. This surprised him, he went stiff as a board. Somehow within this short time Lisanna and the others had pointed out that Lucy hugs everyone she meets as a sign of introducing herself and being her friend, or simple because she was such a sweet girl.

"Nice to meet you Gray! I'll see you more maybe?" Lucy asked more to herself than to Gray. Gray was now his usual self again, of course with the habit of unconsciously stripping. Lucy squeaked at him, covering her eyes. Gray became alert at that.

"What?" He asked her. Lucy pointed back at him. He then looked down and saw his clothes gone. A groan escaped his lips and he scrambled fast finding his clothes. Natsu was snickering at him; Lisanna was shaking her head in disappointment at her childhood friend. Once Gray was done he went back to Lucy and the others.

"What do you mean maybe Lucy?" Gray asked curious as to why maybe instead of definitely or something else.

"I forgot...But I just became Laxus-nii's little sister!" Lucy said clapping her hands in the process. Gray's jaw had once again dropped, but he quickly shut it and went to Laxus. Leaving Lucy to go to Lisanna and talk about what's it like here in Fairy Tail.

"Laxus! Why'd you become Lucy's brother!" Gray whined glaring at the older boy. Of course Laxus saw his reaction earlier when Lucy had introduced herself.

"Why you don't like me being her brother eh lover boy?" Laxus teased Gray. Gray glared harder at him, making Laxus laugh.

"Don't worry Gray you'll see her often, but for now I'll teach her how to use magic, don't want my new sister getting hurt ne?" Laxus said getting up from his seat and said something to his grandfather first. Before he called Lucy over, Lucy ran up to him her smile bright as ever. And Laxus smiled down at her, picking her up and giving her a piggy back ride out of the guild. Lucy managed to say goodbye to them before they had completely exited the guild.

Gray was looking at where Laxus and Lucy had gone out, a longing feeling swelling up inside him. Mira and the others saw this. A different look was seen on Gray's face, they had never seen it before, until Lucy came. Natsu of course was clueless and started fighting with Gray again. While the others mainly Erza, Lisanna, Mira, and the other older guild members say a couple of things.

"Mira-nee I think Gray likes Lucy!" Lisanna gushed at her older sister. Mira grinned at her she had always been proud of her younger sister, having almost the same conclusions she had always had.

"Yeah, I think he found someone special to him" Mira said dreamily. Erza giggled at her.

"I wonder if Lucy likes him too" Erza said to the two take-over sisters.

"I don't know...Hey! we should ask Gray!" Lisanna exclaimed. She didn't wait for the other two's answer, and instantly called Gray over. Resulting in Gray coming over as requested and Natsu following behind.

"Ne Gray do you like Lucy?" Lisanna asked instantly excited to know the love life of her new friend. Gray immediately blushed at the question.

"N-NO!I don't l-like her!" Gray stuttered, his face red from embarrassment. The others that had been listening and watching what they are talking about had a knowing smile. Mira and Erza both nodded at each other and walked off and said to each other.

"Who knew Gray could fall in love" Erza said to Mira as they sat at the bar.

"Yea, and with Laxu's new sister at that too!Erza I feel like I have a new sister in Lucy!" Mira declared to her red haired friend. Erza smiled at her.

"Me too Mira!" Erza said agreeing with the white haired beauty.

Back to Lisanna, Natsu and Gray

"You like her!" Lisanna kept on. She had continued to say to Gray so that he would admit it already.

Natsu had a gut feeling in him and decided to but in with the two.

"Oi Ice brain! You like Lucy?" Natsu asked glaring at him. Gray also glared at him. Making Lisanna sit on the side as she watched the two.

"I said I don't like her! Flame Brain!" Gray shouted at him. Ready to throw a punch at him. Natsu also readied a punch at him.

"You better! I like her already!" Natsu said. Gray's ears perked up at what he had said and he immediately send a punch at Natsu. And soon their usual friendly fight had started.

"You can't like her stupid!" Gray said. Dodging Natsu's punch, and sending his own.

"Why can't I idiot!" Natsu asked, blocking Gray's punch, and attempted to kick him.

"Because I said so!" Gray said. And so on the two continued with their fight. Lisanna had watched and listened the two; a smile had spread on her lips.

"Lucy you have two idiots that likes you already!" Lisanna whispered to herself. Happily skipping to where her sister is telling her what she had concluded.

* * *

><p><strong>It's done!dun dun dun!hahaha!<strong>Personally this was once of my other stories that I had written over the summer, then it just clicked in my head and poof!this is what happened now!

**WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK?CONTINUE?**

**R&R minna~**

**~maya14~**


	2. Chapter 2

**I didn't think many would like this new story I made!hahaha!Guess I was WRONG!So with all the reviews for the first chapter, I'll give you the next chapter!**

**To Midnight Shadow Start: You made me smile because of that review!XP**

**To Cookie:I love your other stories too!But hey!I'll update fast if I can ne?^_~**

**To Lulia: Thx bestie!You rock!:3**

**To chimichi: Yeah I'll be continuing be as one too!although not everyday since I only can post 2 per day in the weekends!XD**

**To the others: I LOVE YOU GUYS!THX FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!:***

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima & Fairy Tail!Standard Disclaimers applied!**

**Lets start then!**

* * *

><p>"Ne ne Laxus-nii" Lucy asked her new older brother who was giving her a piggy back ride to her new home.<p>

"Yes Lucy?" Laxus asked. Although many would know that Laxus is a stubborn child, his grandfather knew that he also had a soft side, but just that knowing his soft side was for a younger sister surprised Makarov.

"Will I also use magic?" Lucy asked, her voice hopeful. Laxus of course had said it to Gray that he would teach Lucy how to use magic, this caught Laxus of guard.

"Sure you will Lucy! And I'll teach you tomorrow! But for now you need to go to sleep" Laxus said as they arrived in front of Laxus house. Slowly he pulled Lucy of him and carried her to another room, tucking her into her new bed. Lucy was still hyper knowing that she'll be able to learn magic too.

"Laxus-nii would you please read me a bed time story?" Lucy pleaded using her puppy dog eyes at him. Laxus chuckled at her, ruffling her hair.

"Okay what story do you want?"Laxus asked as he sat beside her. Lucy made a thinking pose, after a minute or two her eyes shined brightly a huge toothy grin on her lips.

"Fairies!" Lucy exclaimed. Laxus stared at her for some time, until a grin appeared on his lips.

"Great...mmm...How should I start?" Laxus asked himself more than to Lucy. Lucy was patiently waiting for the story to start, she snuggled on a pillow beside her.

"Ahh! okay let's start! Long time ago in the county of Fiore, lied the town of Magnolia, throughout time the people from other countries had the same conclusion as to why this country had always been safe and lively" Laxus started, glancing at Lucy who was getting engrossed with the story.

"Why'd people think that Laxus-nii?" Lucy asked, excited to hear the rest.

"Now that was the question they asked some of the people of Magnolia, but they all answered _Go to Fairy Tail_ and you'll find out why this country has always been kept safe" Laxus explained to her. Lucy was still not sleepy so Laxus continued.

"The people that wanted to know the reason went to the place called Fairy Tail, upon arriving they saw a man called Purehito" Laxus said. This made a spark in Lucy's eyes.

"Who's he Laxus-nii? Is he still here?" Lucy excitedly asked him. Laxus chuckled at her but still continued.

"No Lucy, he left a long time ago, but now we have our Master who is the current leader of the guild" Laxus cleared it out to her.

"How come he left?" Lucy intervened again. Laxus then patted her head.

"Lucy we won't finish the story if you keep asking questions" Laxus said. Lucy zipped her mouth and placed the imaginary key in Laxus hand. This made Laxus grin, beside Lucy who was smiling trying to hold her zipped mouth.

"Okay.. so everyone didn't know why he left but some said that he was Hades" Laxus said.

"He's the bad underworld man!" Lucy said, slamming her hands in her mouth managing to say 'oops'. Her locked mouth didn't last that long. Laxus tucked her in bed again and decided to finish it.

"Hades was a bad man, he gave everyone suffering he also once tried to kill Hercules lover" Laxus said. Lucy nodded, her eyes was starting to get heavy as a yawn escaped her lips.

"But Laxus-nii, Hercules was a good boy, I wish I find someone like him..." Lucy mumbled slowly her eyes shut. Her breathing became low and serene, she fell asleep. Laxus kissed her forehead whispering a 'goodnight', before heading out of her room. And decided to take a small run to Fairy Tail, even if it was about 9 in the evening.

Upon arriving he saw some of the members fast asleep on the floor, chairs and tables. Mostly Natsu, Gray, Lisanna, were huddled on a table fast asleep with Happy. He then saw Mira and Erza talking to Makarov.

"Yo Ouji!" Laxus called stepping forward to them. Makarov nodded at him. Mira and Erza had mysterious smiles.

"So how was Lucy?" Makarov asked him.

"She's sweet, a perfect little sister" Laxus said getting a drink for himself.

"I'd say, you two do look like brother and sister the same hair color, the only difference is the eye color" Erza said eating a strawberry short cake.

"What about her magic?" Mira asked taking a seat beside Erza.

"Dunno, I'll teach her tomorrow, other than that I think she's excited to find someone like Hercules" Laxus said, taking a sip from his drink. Makarov chuckled at this.

"Hercules?" Mira and Erza said at the same time. Laxus just nodded at them.

"How'd that happen?" Erza asked, as she took another bite of her cake.

"Well.. She asked me to tell her a story, she said Fairies so I did, then I said Hades, then she said bad underworld man! Which made me say he even intended to kill Hercules lover" Laxus explained. A few moments of silence enveloped the 4, then both Mira and Erza started laughing. Makarov laughed along with the two, making Laxus mumble incoherent words and was blushing in embarrassment.

"Well that was something! But Laxus who do you think will be Lucy's Hercules?" Mira asked whipping the tear that had managed to escape her eye. Laxus then looked the table where Lisanna, Gray and Natsu was fast asleep on.

"I'd pick between Natsu and Gray" Laxus said eyeing the two boys that was deep in sleep.

"Why not choose Natsu then?" Mira asked him, her soft side for Natsu coming out.

"The Idiot is too dense!" Laxus hollered at her. Erza then decided to join with the conversation.

"Then Gray is a better choice?" Erza asked him, finishing her cake. Laxus hadn't thought about that.

"Maybe? Who knows, they have to beat Lucy first, and that may be hard because I'll teach her the magic that's perfect for her" Laxus said smugly. Mira and Erza looked at each other in disbelief at what Laxus had said, but decided to keep it to themselves.

"Well do bring her tomorrow okay Laxus" Makarov demanded giving the DO-IT-LOOK. Laxus scoffed at his grandfather, but still nodded.

"Well I better go home and rest then, I'll start teaching her tomorrow morning" Laxus said, getting up from his seat. Heading back to his house, getting some sleep.

**LETS END IT HERE!NOT!XD**

_**The next morning**_

Lucy woke up at the sound of birds chirping and the sun's ray shining on her. She yawned and stretched, opening her eyes, realizing that this wasn't her old room. It was her new room. Now she remembered! Yesterday the black suited men had demanded to take her back, but she didn't want to. Fairy Tail had protected her, at the same time she became Laxus little sister. She squealed in delight.

She got up from bed and started exploring her new house. It was medium sized, compared to her old house. She liked this more, remembering that she was so sad and lonely at the mansion she had stayed all her life, and wasn't able to make any friends because she wasn't allowed to go outside. All this time she hadn't thought that her life can change in one day.

She was still exploring the house even if she was tired. Soon her feet stopped in front on the balcony, Lucy breath in the cool, fresh breeze around her, while the sun was rising up in the vast sky in its glory. The wind swaying the trees below her, it was a windy day. But she didn't care she liked it. Out of the corner of her eye she saw something shiny. Being a kid her instincts told her to get it, which she did. She had found a shiny silver key. At the same time Laxus was calling her, immediately she went down to where her Laxus-nii was.

"Laxus-nii! Look what I found!" Lucy said showing the key to him. Laxus looked at the key she had given him, after a few moments of thinking a light bulb appeared on top of his head. He handed the key back to Lucy.

"Lucy, let's go to the guild and say our goodbyes okay? I'll teach you a very important magic" Laxus said as he started to collect some of his stuff and shove it in a bag. Lucy was confused at what he had said. By the time Lucy understood what he said, he was carried by Laxus, who was running fast to the guild. He barged open the door and placed Lucy down, he immediately went to his grandfather and called Mira and Erza. Lisanna was with her sister so she heard what Laxus has told them.

"Ne Lucy why is Laxus in a hurry?" Natsu asked, Happy on top of his head.

"I-" Lucy started but was stopped when Lisanna started running to her tears forming in her eyes.

"Lucy! Why are you leaving!" Lisanna asked glomping Lucy once she reached her. Lucy hugged her trying to calm her down. At the same time Gray joined them.

"What's happening Lucy?" Gray asked eyeing her. Lucy shrugged her shoulders, pulling away from Lisanna. Who was still crying her eyes out.

"Don't know, but Laxus-nii said to say out goodbyes then we'll leave" Lucy said, saying what she remembered. With that Lisanna cried louder, Natsu was angry and Gray was just staring at her.

"WHAT!" Natsu blurted out, marching his way to Laxus. Lisanna looked back to where Laxus stood and saw Mira and Erza running in and out of the guild with some items in hand.

"Why?" Gray managed to ask, he was hurt and it was clear in his voice. He just didn't want to show it.

"Laxus-nii said he'll teach me an important magic" Lucy answered him. This time she looked at him, and saw he was sad, he was keeping his tears in. Lucy gave him a warm smile and hugged him. Gray immediately hugged her tight not wanting to let her go.

"Ne Lucy when you come back I'll tell you something" Gray said looking straight into her eyes. Lucy grinned at him, and then nodded.

"Lucy! Promise me you'll come back okay!" Lisanna said, stealing her away from Gray. Lucy giggled at her and hugged her too.

"I promise!" Lucy said loud and clear. The tears that Lisanna had stopped earlier managed to form again. She started crying again, making Lucy sweat drop at this.

"Lucyyyyyyyyyy!" Natsu and Happy shouted running towards Lucy. They latched on to her sniffing and crying. Natsu hugged her tight, making Lucy squeak in the process. But she managed to squeeze him a hug.

"We'll miss you!" Natsu said not letting her go. But Lucy pinched his arm making him yelp. Lucy giggled at him and hugged Happy to her.

"Happy be a good boy and keep him out of trouble okay?" Lucy said releasing Happy, who was also bawling his eyes out like Lisanna.

"I'll miss you too Natsu!" Lucy said. She gave everyone around her a warm smile.

"Lucy let's go!" Laxus called out to her. Laxus was already by the door, 3 bags in his hands. He didn't need to many things like Erza always did. And He could always buy some things along the way. Lucy nodded to him and faced everyone again. She gave each a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll be back guys!" Lucy announced as she joined her elder brother. With one last look both of them started their journey.

Everyone was crying at the sight of the two leaving especially Makarov, Mira, Erza, Natsu, Lisanna, Happy, and most especially Gray. Their silhouettes vanished as they went. The members of Fairy Tail headed back inside their guild crying their eyes out, but they needed to be happy. They knew that they would come back.

Gray stayed behind and was still looking where Lucy and Laxus vanished.

"I love you" Gray whispered. The wind dancing around him, heading back inside the guild, a single tear escaped his eye, his heart clenched in pain. But he made his resolution and promised himself that by the time Lucy will be back, he'll say what he really feels and never let her out of his life again.

* * *

><p><strong>THIS CHAPTER IS DONE!Woooo!my plot for this story is seriously playing in my head hahaha!<strong>

**LIKE IT?HATE IT? REVIEW IT!**

**Preview for the next chapter:**_"It's good to be back ne Laxus-nii?" Lucy asked her big brother, who in return grinned back at her."Let's show them what you've learned!" Laxus demanded. Both of them heading to their beloved guild._

_At the guild_

_"I wonder when Lucy will be back" Natsu said eating his fire chicken. Mira, and Erza smiled at him. Lisanna was thinking the same thing. And Gray... He was dreading the day that Lucy will come back to them. To him._

**R&R minna~^_~**

**~maya14~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so here's the next chapter!wooo!SRY for not updating yesterday!I kinda forgot due to the fact that we had a CAT meeting and had some time with friends at KFC. So anyway! with that the 2 chapters got good reviews so I'll make this long as possible!**

**ANSWERS for the REVIEWS kinda sorry I can't answer your questions now, but maybe reading it will help?**

**P.S read the letters some of the hints will be appearing in this chapter!XD**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!: THE PREVIEW FROM THE LAST CHAPTER WILL BE USED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!I THINK I'LL BE ABLE TO ONLY PUT THE LETTER MESSAGES, SO SORRY!KINDA HAVE CLASSES TOMORROW AND HAVE A THESIS LESSON TOMORROW AT 4-5 SO I MIGHT UPDATE LATE!AGAIN SORRY SO MUCH!I'LL TRY AND UPDATE THE NEEDED ONCE!**

_**Lets start!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>9 years ago(5 months after Lucy and Laxus left)<strong>_

"Mira-nee!" Lisanna called to her elder sister, who was busy with serving some drinks to the people at the bar, turned around at the call of her name.

"What is it Lisanna?" Mira asked her little sister. Who was carrying a bunch of envelopes in her hands. Lisanna grinned at her sister, placing the envelopes on the table.

"Lucy sent all of us letters! Some are from Laxus too!" Lisanna exclaimed. Mira's eyes widened at that. She and Lisanna immediately rummaged through the envelopes in front of them and started separating each of it, and swiftly running around the guild to give the letters to their destination.

Everyone in the guild became quiet as they started reading the letters they received, from the siblings.

Makarov had received 2 letters, each from Laxus and Lucy. Laxus letter said:

_Hey Ouji! How are you doing! Guild still intact I hope? Just thinking about it, makes my head hurt. Hey if the guild is still intact I'd say that was a miracle! with the two young imbeciles there with you, they would surely give the council a very narrow choice. But who cares right! You wouldn't be a__Fairy Tail mage__without a damage here and there! By the way Ouji! I just found out that Lucy had__celestial powers__within her! Other than that, I think something happened from her__past!__, and by that I think it's helping her master everything I need to teach her in one day! I'd say it's a good thing, but something else is telling me that it's a bad thing! Well there you have it! That's what I wanted to say!_

_Next Guild master!_

_LAXUS!_

By the time Makarov had finished Laxus letter, he laughed heartily. He was indeed missing his grandson, but of course he knew that Laxus had always wanted a younger sister, and Lucy was perfect for it. So one of Laxus dream is continuing until he finishes it. Next was Lucy's letter saying:

_Hello Ouji! I still remember you! How about me? Do you remember me! If it's a yes that is totally cool! Oh by the way Laxus-nii said I had celestial powers! Please keep this a secret from the rest! and also I'll tell you something Laxus-nii doesn't know! But I think I have dark magic or something! One night when Laxus-nii was getting food from town, I was still awake and he thought I was asleep! I always think it was funny! Anyway! When I was looking for something fun to do, I saw bunnies! They were so white and fluffy and cute! Well I followed them when they started hoping somewhere, by the time I found them they were with a guy! And I'll tell you this Ouji! he was totally hot! Oh my god! Those__piercing blue eyes! it looked as if he could see right through me! he was pale! and he was I think about the same age as me or I think older by a year. Making me 9 and him 10!he had sweet soft gray hair! Saying GRAY color, made me think of GREY! How is he anyway? Oohhh! I'm too off! Anyway! We talked for a bit, after that I said I had to return to our camp site. He just nodded, and everything became black. When I opened my eyes, it was already morning and Laxus-nii was still asleep! So after that weird encounter I wasn't able to ask his name, but the funny thing was I didn't say my name! And the guy knew it! I was thinking maybe he was a mind reader or I'll just end it her Ouji! When we come back I'll tell you all I can remember!_

_Your cute nephew,_

_Lucy~:*_

This time Makarov had an unreadable expression on his face. Yes he was happy that Lucy can be so cute as to say that she found a guy that was to her liking. Also she had asked how Gray was, with that Makarov had thought that maybe in the future, he'll still be able to witness one of 'child's' marrying. And that would be Gray and Lucy. But of course there was still plenty of time for them to figure their feelings out, especially to his young dragon slayer. He was dense but he did say that he liked Lucy, but in what way? But going back to the letter, he had a feeling that what Laxus said about something happened in Lucy's past, was connected to the guy Lucy accidentally encountered.

He sighed. His two child that was away from their home is experiencing weird things. But the only dark magic he could think of was two, and both of them were dangerous. Both being forbidden magic, but they had their differences, one being destructive that can destroy a whole town, but tamable and the other was destructive, but can control a person at the wielders command. He wanted to know which dark magic had Lucy managed to learn. And was it taught by Laxus or had someone managed to implant it in her. Or was it about her past? He'll just have to keep a few hand picks know about this. But for now he will just enjoy the peaceful silence that was occurring in their guild now.

Natsu was eager to read the letter from Lucy. The letter said:

_Hey Natsu! What are you doing you pink-haired dragon slayer! Hey don't get mad with me! I know your face is giving a scowl right now due to the fact I said PINK! which you think is RED! but its really PINK!_

Natsu began reading it. And what Lucy had just pointed out was right. He was scowling an irritated look from the comment Lucy had written to him. He never really thought of the idea that Lucy would initiate arguing with him! Even if it started from the letter, he let a chuckle out as he continued reading it.

_Anyway enough teasing you. What I really wanted to say was I'm missing you guys so much! Who would have thought that training and learning magic would be hard and long! NOT ME! But hey! I'm having fun! Laxus-nii is so funny teaching me how to control it, sometimes when he demonstrates it he'd have a long time doing it, and when he's done he's already exhausted! I really think it's funny! Ohhh! I have celestial magic! I find it so cute! And guess what they are so nice and lovable!, but I'm missing about 3 more gold keys! Can you help me look for Libra, Pisces, and Leo? I'm kind of having a hard time finding them! But anyway this letter is especially for my most beloved dragon slayer by the name NATSU DRAGNEEL! who is weird, dense and has an usual strong nose and physical strength! But anyway I can't promise on when we'll come back just remember me and I'll be back! I LOVE YOU MY DRAGON SLAYER! You better find someone you like before they get taken away! Oh yeah don't always fight with my favorite Ice mage! ciao!_

_Your best friend,_

_Lucy~:*_

Natsu read it over and over again. A grin plastered on his lips, but everyone who had finished reading their letters where moving around the guild. And noticed that the dragon slayer was grinning, a blush also visible on his cheeks. They smirked, knowing very well that the letter was from the young sister of Laxus who was named as LUCY. Yes they had always thought that any guy who would be able to keep Lucy would be a very lucky man. But the debate was still on between their young candidates. But in Natsu's mind was

_"Someone I like? HEY! That makes my head hurt!"_He thought.

_"Hey you already like someone baka!"_ a voice said.

_"Who's you! Get of my head!"_ Natsu argued in his head.

_"Your conscious stupid! I was saying Lucy is someone special to you!"_ the voice pointed out.

_"Are you wacko! Lucy? Special? I..."_Natsu didn't bother arguing with his so called conscious, and just remembered the time they had when Lucy was still here. Grinning like an idiot.

Gray was on the opposite side of Natsu and he too had received a letter from the girl he had been missing the whole time.

_GRAY, GRAY, GRAY! How is my most loved ice mage! Are you and Natsu still fighting even with no reason? If so I'll just say that you two are so WIERD! You may be thinking how'd I know right? Simple! I'M GUESSING! I'm not a mind reader you know! But if I was that would totally be awesome!_

Gray started reading it. Dang it he was seriously missing the blonde, his heart fluttered when she had written his name over and over. Lucy is just a girl that will be easily liked by many.

_So continuing on! I've been missing you guys since the time we left! Oh! And guess what I have celestial magic! hahah! They are so cute! So I was kind of wondering the same thing with Natsu, Can you help me with finding the 3 keys I've been missing to see? They are Libra, Pisces, and Leo. Anyway! I got to tell you something Gray! It may be weird reading this but I think I miss someone very special to me and I can't put my tongue on the name! But I'll tell you this; he always pops in my dreams! And he's from Fairy Tail! Hahaha! Want to know who it is? I'm not telling! But you can guess all you want! Here's a hint! He's always special to me! hahah! Hard ne? Good luck guessing! But I suggest you ask Mira or Erza~ anyway I did say that I missed you guys very much, I can't help it! The stories Laxus-nii told me were so funny to hear! So I want to say now that I can't keep a promise on when we will come home, but always remember me and I'll come back! I say this letter is specifically for my most Beloved Ice mage named GRAY FULLBUSTER! Who has a weird habit of undressing! and I tell you every time you do that girls eyes are damaged! KIDDING! I LOVE YOU MY ICE MAGE! Same thing as I told Natsu better find someone you like and take her, or else someone might take her from you! Try and avoid fighting so much with my fire dragon slayer 'Kay! ciao!_

_P.S some of the things I told you I haven't told it all to Natsu! XD_

_Your Bestie,_

_Lucy~:*_

After Gray had finished reading it, a grin appeared on his face. That letter he had gotten from his bestie was special for him, who wouldn't! In over like 5 months she finally wrote to them, and they were ecstatic about it too! Many questions run through his head. Is she safe? Is she well? Where are they? When are they coming back? LUCY I MISS YOU! he internally cried.

_"Someone is in love~"_ a voice said in his head.

_"Who the hell are you!"_ Gray hissed.

_"Your conscience got a problem with that!"_ it retorted back.

_"Yeah! Your bothering me! buzz off!"_ Gray demanded.

_"Yeah I will! who'd want to be the conscience of a stripper anyway!"_ the voice argued.

_"You-"_ Gray was interrupted by it.

_"Oh shut up! I know what you're going to say, but you don't know what I'll say! Anyway I want to say is better not let Natsu get Lucy before you!"_it pointed out.

_"Are you Nuts! I bet Natsu doesn't even know his feelings yet! But...just to be sure... I'll have my sweet Lucy back at my side when she comes back"_ Gray answered back. Not bothering to listen to what his conscience was going to say. He was thinking of kissing her when she comes back. Just the thought of it made him blush, with that he comically slammed his head on the table over and over again.

Everyone was finished reading the letters that was delivered to them. Everyone was smiling and somewhere giggling at the contents of the letter. Mostly Lisanna, Mira and Erza had a knowing smile on each of their lips. Everyone also spotted the different behavior of their two young mages. The total opposite magic, but somehow managed to get along once in a while, and by their reaction they had received good news.

* * *

><p><strong>OKAY so this is done!hahaha! don't know if you guys like it but I tell you I'll make sure you love this story as much as I have fun thinking of every thing that can happen here!Imma sleep now!oyasumi!<strong>

**ALSO 5 months, will jump to 9 years later wherein they are 17 yrs. old!**

**LIKE IT?HATE IT?REVIEW IT! I NEED REVIEWS!**

**R&R minna!^_~**

**~maya14~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so I got to update today!and maybe tomorrow too just maybe!OUR THESIS class was cancelled and moved next week so yeah... Still figuring out what course to pick and the school!Although I.T and HRM are some of my choices, still thinking of something else!**

**CEU and Treston forms were already given today to us!well that's a help in my case hahah!MAPUA forms, maybe tomorrow!I still need to get UST!Also DLSU!,to many picks and no confirmed course!MY HEAD HURTS!**

**REVIEWS ANSWER: AGAIN sry can't answer all your questions! Anyway I still want to say is that I LOVE YOU GUYS! AND YOUR REVIEWS ARE SO WONDERFUL TO READ!**

**So with this chapter I'll try and start with their reunion!**

* * *

><p><strong>9 years later<strong>

The birds where chirping happily this fine morning. It was now December in Magnolia, people were still asleep, some getting their early jogs, and some was enjoying the cold morning breeze that had befall on them since the month of December came. The town of Magnolia was still peaceful, but in a certain guild this early morning they are alive and very much awake. Fairy Tail still the same old noisy guild that everybody had loved.

"Oi Flame Head!" The well-known Ice Mage of Fairy Tail called to his rival.

"Who you calling Flame Head, Ice face!" Fairy Tail's fire dragon slayer shouted back. Both glared at each other, as they butted their heads, their usual bickering starting.

"You stupid Idiot! You destroyed buildings again!" Gray started.

"Me? You're the one who destroyed it Droopy eyes!" Natsu answered back.

"What'd you say Squinty eyes!"

"Stripper!"

"Fire breath!"

"RED HEAD!"

"ICE MAN!"

Of course everyone again was watching the usual fight of their two young mages. Yes they were still called young, yet they are now 17 years old. Somehow everybody witnessed them growing up, but their attitudes sure didn't. And they didn't care because if they did, the guild just wouldn't be the same. The rest still watching the fight, making Cana ask the rest to pick bets on who will win, the rest laughed at that but shouted their picks. Both Natsu and Gray's name were simultaneously picked.

Makarov watched from the banister what his child's were doing. He sighed at them fighting again as usual, his face morbid due to the amount of complaint papers from the council, again.

"Why do I have many troublemakers!" He said to no one in particular. Sulking at the bar, where Mira had given him his usual beer.

_**Meanwhile at Magnolia train station**_

Two familiar faces boarded out of the train, inhaling the fresh air in their hometown.

"It's good to be back ne Laxus-nii?" Lucy asked her big brother, grinning at him, who in return grinned back at her.

"Let's show them what you've learned!" Laxus demanded, both of them heading to their beloved guild.

"Wait! Laxus-nii! Can we please head home first? These bags are heavy!" Lucy complained, showing him the bulk bags she was holding. Laxus laughed at her.

"Nope! Give it here! First one to the guild wins!" Laxus announced grabbing the bags from Lucy, and immediately dashed off towards the guild. Lucy's jaw dropped at him.

"Laxus-nii you cheater!' Lucy shouted at him, running to catch up, or at least to win. Yes the siblings have a very friendly competition with each other. But both of them hate losing!

**Back at the guild**

"I wonder when Lucy will be back" Natsu said eating his fire chicken. Mira, and Erza smiled at him. Lisanna was thinking the same thing. And Gray... He was dreading the day that Lucy will come back to them, to him.

_BANG!_

Everyone's head snapped to the door, surprised at the sudden breaking of the door. Wondering who would dare do it. Soon their questions were answered when a figure entered the room.

"Yo!" Laxus said to them. Everyone's jaw dropped eyes wide in disbelief.

"You guys look like you've seen a ghost" Laxus said again, walking to where his grandfather was sitting, surprised at him too.

"Yo Ouji! I'm back!" Laxus said grinning at him. A few moments of silence fell on the entire guild. Until-

"LAXUS!" Everyone shouted all at once, surrounding him in the process. He laughed at them, glad they were back.

"You're so built Laxus!" Erza pointed out, punching his arm.

"Hey! How come you didn't say you were coming back?" Makarov asked, whacking his head.

"OWWW!" Laxus whined, rubbing his now sore head.

"What? Just wanted to surprise you guys, guess it worked!" He boasted. Everyone gave him a mean look, but soon turned into smiles.

"Laxus! Fight me!" Natsu demanded, getting through everyone in the guild. Laxus laughed at him, he was still the same old Natsu still asking for a fight with him. Still he didn't learn his lesson even with all the lose he had gotten.

"Oka-" Laxus was stopped by his beloved sister.

"LAXUS-NII YOU CHEATER!" Lucy shouted, panting hard from the frivolous run. Everyone turned their heads toward her, once again their jaws dropped and eyes widened. Lucy had grown into a beautiful young lady. Her hair cascading past her shoulders, a side pony tied. She got taller, her skin was glowing naturally. And of course anyone would be blind if they didn't notice her boobs also got big; they could almost rival Mira's. Lucy was petite but despite that she was a truly beautiful sight.

"Lucy is that you?" Lisanna asked, moving her way out of the crowd that had surrounded Laxus.

"Who else?" Lucy said smugly, winking at her. Lisanna's eyes started tearing up and immediately she was running to her. Hugging Lucy as much as she could, Lucy grinned and hugged Lisanna back, giggling at her reaction.

"Jeez Lisanna your still crying like the time we left" Lucy pointed out, making Lisanna pull away from her. Lisanna gave her a playful glare.

"Hey I was sad that time! Spare me!" Lisanna whined like a kid. They looked at each other, soon they were giggling then turned into laughing. The two best friends had reunited; Mira and Erza went to them.

"Lucy we missed you!" Erza blurted out, Mira by her side nodded at the statement. Lucy grinned at the both of them, hugging them at once. She felt home, her Fairy Tail sisters making her feel home, of course with Lisanna.

Lisanna, Mira and Erza pulled Lucy close to them and began whispering something important.

"Lucy you'll never guess what happened all the time you were gone" Lisanna started.

"And from the letters too!" Erza continued.

"I asked them some time ago but they wouldn't budge!" Mira added.

"What are you saying?" Lucy asked the trio.

"Natsu and Gray likes you!" The trio blurted out, still whispering it to her. They wouldn't want the two mages to be embarrassed from the whole guild, but somehow they didn't need to worry about that.

"What? That's no-" Lucy wasn't able to finish because of arms winding around her waist and lifted her up in the air.

"KyaahH! Pervert!" Lucy shouted, squirming in the arms of the person.

"Hey! I'm no pervert! The ice head is!" Natsu pointed out. Lucy stopped squirming at that, looking straight into Natsu's onyx eyes. Slowly a grin appeared on her.

"Holy snap! Natsu! I can't believe it's you!" Lucy squealed, wrapping her arms around his neck. Natsu blushed, but wrapped his arms around her waist, spinning her around. Lucy giggled and asked to be put down. Natsu obeyed, but kept his arms around her waist.

"Gosh Natsu! You look the same!" Lucy exclaimed, examining Natsu. Natsu was still blushing, and blushed harder if that was possible, because of the intense gaze Lucy was giving.

"Hey I changed! I'm stronger! And I look like a god!" Natsu bragged about himself showing his muscles. Making fire appear on his hands, Lucy scoffed at his self-proclamation.

"Stop flattering yourself PINKY!" Lucy teased him. Natsu glared at her, but Lucy smirked at him. Not affected by his menacing look.

"You want to go at it huh!" Natsu challenged her. Lucy's smirk didn't falter at all. Instead Laxus butted in.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Natsu" Laxus warned the dragon slayer. Natsu scoffed at him.

"Why? I can take her on!" Natsu argued with him. Laxus whacked him on the head, Natsu rubbed his sore head.

"Yeah right!, be my guest" Laxus said, sarcasm dripping. He pulled his sleeves up, and revealed a deep and long scar. Starting from his shoulder blades, and ended past his elbows. From the looks of it, it somehow looked like something exploded from inside. Natsu cringed at the sight.

"Lucy made it" Laxus said, sending a glance at Lucy. Lucy flinched, lowering her head.

"Sorry, it was an accident?" Lucy mumbled, grinning back at Laxus. He in return shook his head in disbelief, but still grinned back at his sister.

"Ha! You got beaten by a girl! Hey Lucy! Figh-" Natsu stopped mid-sentence at the scene in front of him.

There his best friend slash rival was kissing his best friend Lucy. Lucy was frozen stiff at the sudden contact, her mind was blank. Natsu gritted his teeth, at the same time dark aura was starting to come out from him. Everyone sweat dropped at the sight. Soon Gray pulled away from Lucy.

"I missed yah Lucy!" Gray said cheerfully. Making Lucy snap back to reality, she was staring at him like he had gone physco.

"GRAY!THAT WAS MY FIRST KISS!" Lucy glared at him; she repeatedly pushed on his chest, making him back away, while she continued pocking him. A menacing look formed her face. Gray gulped, but managed to give her a sweet smile. Lucy's face softened a little, still embarrassed at what happened.

"Hmph! Meanie!" Lucy mumbled at him. Crossing her arms over her chest, and pouted like a kid. Gray laughed at her.

"My bad! So how are you anyway? You didn't even say you were coming back!" Gray whined, hugging her to him. Lucy immediately blushed; slowly she wrapped her arms around him too.

"Weren't you listening to Laxus-nii earlier? We did it to surprise you guys!" Lucy exclaimed, pulling away from him. She analyzed how much Gray had changed. He was a lot taller than her. He was also built like Natsu. And he was still the same cool bestie she had.

Their eyes locked onto each other. Gray's heart beating louder, slowly a blush crept onto his cheeks. Lucy somehow was mesmerized at his dark blue eyes, wondering to herself why she hadn't noticed it before. Gray started leaning forward to her, Lucy felt his breath fan her face. She smelled it like peppermint and ice, it was cool and an addicting scent.

"Lucy I lo-" Gray was cut off by none other than his best friend. The dragon slayer, who was giving him a death glare, Gray smirked at him, making an angry icon appear on Natsu's head.

"Oi Ice brain, don't you dare say it!" Natsu hissed at Gray, as he pulled on him by his collar. Gray in return pulled on his too, giving him the same death glare.

"Say that again Flame brain!" Gray hollered back.

"What'd you say Icicle!"

"You heard me fire breath!"

"Underpants prince!"

"Flame idiot!"

"Popsicle!"

And they continued again. They had started their usual fight again, but this time it started because of something. And not the usual 'whatever fight'. Everyone grinned at the two, they witnessed jealousy coming from both of them. Lucy was holding her face, which was flushed.

_"Oh my God! What the hell was that! Did Gray almost- No no no! He is my bestie! It can't happen! Arggggggggg!"_ Lucy internally screamed, comically slamming her head on a table. Mira, Erza and Lisanna laughed at her reaction. And Laxus was grinning at the sight of the two imbeciles he had his eyes on. A great idea formed in his head, which included Natsu, Gray and his sister Lucy. Oh the joy of making them admit their feelings for each other! But first a contest of strength to start with!

* * *

><p><strong>Okay this ends here! I'll update the next once as soon as possible! I think this chapter is kinda boring! right?<strong>

**I KNOW! TELL ME ABOUT IT BY REVIEWS!  
>LIKE IT?HATE IT? REVIEW IT!MUCH APPRECIATED!<strong>

**R&R minna~**

**~maya14~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys!This is the next chapter! I'm not going to school today!even if we are scheduled to go on a saturday!Bahh!Hate it anyway! THX FOR ALL THE LOVELY REVIEWS!**

**BY THE WAY!I FORGOT THE NAME BUT SORRY! THE GUY LUCY SAW, WASN'T JELLAL HE's going to be my OC XD**

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima & Fairy Tail!STANDARD disclaimers applied!**

**Let's start?**

* * *

><p><strong>Still the same day(afternoon)<strong>

"Laxus-nii! I'll go home first 'Kay? I'll just take a nap or something!" Lucy shouted to her brother. Who was upstairs by the banister, with his grandfather.

"Okay! and no poofing in when you come back got it!" Laxus scolded her, making Lucy stuck her tongue at him. She said goodbye to the others, and made her way out of the guild. And headed back to the guild.

As soon as the doors closed, Laxus started his plans into action.

"Oi Natsu! Gray! Get your asses out of those chairs!" Laxus bombarded at the two. Everyone moved out of the way of the two mages that was called. Natsu and Gray stood side by side, as Laxus made his way downstairs, and stood in front of the two young mages.

"What'd you want?" Natsu grumbled, angry, being disturbed from his eating.

"Yeah, I was having a good nap" Gray said, glaring death eyes at Laxus.

Laxus scoffed at the two. Their complaints are so simple, they can just continue after what he was going to bargain with them.

"Shut up! And you two listen!" Laxus bellowed at the two. Making them hug each other out of fright, shivering at Laxus leaning figure in front of them. The others sat down on some chairs, others on tables. They made sure that they have a good sight at the show currently going on.

"Good...Now here's the deal if any of you manage to beat Lucy, you have my permission to date her" Laxus said sitting bored on a table. Gray and Natsu immediately let go of each other, as if a germ had been splattered on them.

"You promise!" Natsu asked. Laxus nodded. Again Natsu was a about to say something until-

"I'll take her on!" Gray excitedly answered, standing fast, running towards the door. He was so close going out of the guild, unitl-

"Oi! Icicle! Me first!" Natsu hissed at him. As he yanked Gray back and away from the door.

"No! Me First! Stupid Flame head!" Gray argued back, sending a punch at him.

"Ice brain!"

"Pinky!"

"Idiot!"

"Stupid!"

Bam! the two was fighting again. Sometimes those two just doesn't stop arguing about anything. And you'd always see them in their each other's faces.

"Hey! What did I miss?" a voice asked. It was familiar to everyone. It was Lucy's, but where was she? They looked everywhere for her, but here was no sign that she had arrived.

"Lucy, I told you no popping in when you came back!" Laxus shouted at her, he was looking up. Everyone looked at where he was looking, this time they saw Lucy, grinning at them in her blue shorts, black boots, and a red shirt.

"Down here now, missy!" Laxus ordered her, he was tapping his feet impatiently. Everyone was still looking at her, she was giving him a pout, and poof! She was gone again!

"Your no fun Laxus-nii!" Lucy pointed out to him. Who was now standing beside Laxus. Everyone looked confused at how she did it. First they didn't feel her enter the guild. Two they saw her casually sitting on a wooden pole from above them. Third she disappeared then appeared next to Laxus.

"Ne Luce how'd you do that?" Natsu asked her, dusting his clothes from the fight he and Gray had. Everyone looked at her in waiting eyes. They also wanted to know.

"Ah! It's the Space time magic Laxus-nii thought me!" Lucy said. She grinned at him and made her way to the bar. Saying 'thanks' to Mira, who gave her a strawberry shake.

"So what'd I miss?" Lucy repeated her earlier question. Looking at them from her seat at the bar. Happily drinking her shake.

"N-Nothing much" Natsu answered her, nervousness seeping through his voice. Gray and the rest of Fairy Tail nodded in agreement. Laxus pulled Gray and Natsu away from Lucy, until they were at the other side of the room.

"You dumbass! She can let you spill out the truth! At least try and not look too suspicious when your hiding something from her!" Laxus whispered harshly at the two.

"Ehh? She can do that?" Natsu exclaimed a little too loud. It made Lucy look at them suspiciously from the bar.

"But how? And can't we fight her now?" Natsu whined, flapping his arms like a chicken on loose.

"Yeah! And if I win, I can date her!" Gray pointed out.

"Oi You be-" Natsu stopped mid-sentence when he heard Lucy from the other side of the room.

"Anyone want to tell me what's going on?" Lucy asked getting impatient with all of them.

"Natsu? Gray? Erza? Mira? Lisanna?" She asked them. But the only answer she got was a shook of their head. This made her stomp her feet like a kid throwing a tantrum. She took another sip from her shake, thinking what they are hiding. Just as she was thinking about it, a light bulb appeared on her head. Laxus saw the glint that appeared in her eyes and immediately ran upstairs out of her sight.

"Huh? How come he ran upstairs?" Natsu asked Gray.

"Beats me dumbass" Gray retorted, hands in his pockets.

"Why you Ice block!" Natsu started.

"Ne guys, you really aren't planning on telling me anything?" Lucy asked sweetly at everyone. They all nodded at her question. She pouted at hem, but none the less smiled sweetly at them.

"Meanies! Fine, two can play at that game" Lucy said. She stood up and walked where Natsu and Gray stood. They backed away at her advancing figure. Her smile didn't falter, and it had a suspiciously feeling to it.

"llmar a los demonios~" Lucy whispered. As soon as those words left her mouth, a black magic circle appeared from underneath her.

"Laxus said if we could beat you we could take you out on a date!" Gray and Natsu blurted out at the same time. Both of them had their jaws on the floor(not literally, but you get it!). Lucy raised a brow at them, and laughed at them.

"Are you guys serious! God! Laxus-nii get back down here!" Lucy shouted. Impatiently waiting for her brother to immerge from the banister. Soon he did, but he didn't go down.

"How come you made a deal like that with them? And I didn't know about it!" Lucy whined, glaring up at her brother.

"I got bored?" He said. But it came out more like a question. Lucy snapped, an angry icon appeared on her head.

"La sangre de marionetas~" Lucy said. Immediately Laxus started moving downstairs. A few feet away from her, he started rambling.

"Oi! That's not fair Lucy!" Laxus said through his gritted teeth. His lightning magic started appearing from his hands. Lucy grinned and released her brother. At the same time she got a key that was attached to her belt.

"Gate of the Twins, I open thee!" Lucy summoned one of her spirits. After the smoke cleared, there appeared two blue alien like creatures.

"Hello Lucy! We came to play right?" Gemi and Mini asked their owner. Lucy grinned at her two spirits and nodded. They danced in happiness, then transformed into Laxus.

"Laxus-nii you get to play with Gemini again, they missed you~" Lucy sang, clapping her hands in joy. But Laxus didn't like playing with the spirit she had summoned. They pretty much wasn't on good terms.

"Hey Lucy Fight me!" Natsu demanded, getting her attention away from her brother and Gemini, who was busy fighting each other.

"Ehhh? Don't want to!" Lucy whined. Gray snickered at Natsu, who pouted because of Lucy.

"Please Lucy! I can't date you, if I don't beat you!" Natsu pointed out. Lucy looked at him, after a minute or two she laughed her heart out. Tears in her eyes.

"Na-Nat...su! Yo-your so c-cute!" Lucy choked out. Natsu pouted, pink tinted his face from embarrassment. Soon Lucy stopped laughing, calming down.

"I'll go on a date with you Natsu!" Lucy shouted to him. Instantly Natsu snapped his head back at her, a grin plastered on his lips.

"You will! Great!" Natsu cheered, instinctively hugging her.

"Sure I will, but you have to answer a question~" Lucy playfully said to him. Natsu settled her down, the grin never left his lips.

"Anything!" Natsu answered immediately.

"Do you like me?" Lucy asked him straight out. His eyes widened at the question, his insides were panicking.

"I.. Ye...N...NO! ughh!" Natsu blurted his answer out. Everyone laughed at him, clearly seeing his panicking state, knowing full well the real answer. But Lucy was oblivious to it, instead he gave him a warm smile. Natsu blushed at her, but managed to smile in return.

_Holy crap! I'm going on a date with my best friend! Yes! In your face! Ice brain! Maybe we'll be together after the date! Wooooo! Now to think of where to take ? Carnivals? I know! Maybe the beach! And she'd have to-_ Natsu blushed bet red at the thought of Lucy wearing a bikini.

"Aww! Natsu's cute blushing!" Lucy shouted, skipping around the room.

"Hey! how about my date Lucy?" Gray complained, stopping Lucy in her skipping gig.

"Awww! Are you jealous Gray?" Lucy asked him, using her baby voice.

"O-Of Co-Course NOT!" Gray scoffed. He will not admit that he was jealous of a stupid flame head. Lucy giggled at him, and gave him a hug.

"Maybe we can go on a date, when you feel like it! But after Natsu's 'kay?" Lucy proposed the deal, as she pulled away from their hug.

Gray thought about it for a moment. If she liked more his date instead of Natsu, maybe they can be more than besties. _Hmmmm...That doesn't sound too bad, Ohhh! choices for date spots! You'll never know what hit you Flame head! Beware!_

"Sure Lucy, sounds good to me!" Gray said grinning at her. Her eyes gleamed in delight.

"Gemini! You can go back now!" Lucy called out to her spirit who was having fun annoying Laxus. Gemini looked back at her and nodded, and poof! They were gone in the smoke. Laxus mumbled incoherent words, making his way to get a drink from the bar. Mira then animatedly told him what was happening, also about the date she had with Natsu. He smirked at the dragon slayer.

"Better be on your way then Luce, have fun!" Gray said giving her a kiss on the cheek. When he pulled away he saw Lucy blushing, and it made him chuckle at her.

"Oi Ice face! Get your hands off her!" Natsu growled at him. Gray scoffed back and retorted.

"Shut up Pinky! And get going all ready!" Gray hissed back, pushing him in the direction of the door. Natsu smirked at him, and decided to let this pass, he headed towards the door pulling Lucy along with him.

"Bye minna!" Lucy waved back before they got outside.

"Have fun Lucy!" Lisanna shouted at her. Lucy waved her hand back at her.

Everyone started whispering at what will happen at the date of the two. While Gray sat at the bar, where Lisanna, Mira, Erza, and Laxus where. Gray had a scowl on his face, but grinned at the plans he was forming in his head.

"Are you okay with them going on a date Gray?" Mira asked him, like a mother would.

"Guess so, but I think he'll mess up" Gray answered nonchalantly.

"What makes you say that?" Erza asked.

"Just a feeling" Gray said, leisurely taking a bite from his ice cream.

Laxus, Mira, Lisanna, and Erza looked at him with unreadable faces. But it soon turned to a smirk, a grimace and smiles.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so this is done!Ehhh I think I have a headache!anyone likes this or not? I need your opinions!<strong>

**LIKE IT!HATE IT!REVIEW IT!**

**R&R minna!**

**~maya14~**


	6. Chapter 6

**So here is the next chapter!Gosh! The other reviews was so scary!NOT!hahah!It was freaking awesome of the total reviews!~But still thanks for all the tips!wooooooo!**

**P.S :**

**"La sangre de marionetas" is one of the dark magic that Lucy got from the guy she met on their journey.**

**"llamar a los demonios" is another dark magic she got from the same guy. (for more info. read the upcoming chapters, I'll be posting them in XD)**

**Happy Father's Day to all the dads in the world!:***

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima & Fairy Tail!STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED!**

**Let's start!**

* * *

><p>"Hey Natsu, where are we going?" Lucy asked her best friend. Who in return gave her, his infamous grin.<p>

"The beach!" Natsu said happily. She gawked at him. _He lost his mind!_

"Natsu are you nuts? It's the middle of December!" Lucy shrieked. She stopped in her tracks, crossing her arms over her chest. Natsu felt her stop, so he turned to look at her.

"So?" He asked, not really interested.

"Don't 'So' me! The waters are going to be freaking cold!" Lucy pointed out. Jabbing in his chest, making him take steps back.

"Don't worry Luce! I'll keep you warm!" Natsu assured her, as he blocked out her ranting's, and just pulled her down the stairs that lead to the beach.

"No no no no!" Lucy whined, trying to pull her hand back from Natsu. Their feet now walking through the sands, it was cold, but it felt nice and soft.

"Natsu please, anything but the cold water" Lucy pleaded, giving him her cute puppy dog eyes. Natsu cringed at her cute sight, but he stood his ground.

"Anything?" Natsu asked her innocently. Lucy was too busy trying to pry her hand of his tight grip, to hear the playfulness in his voice.

"Yeah, sure whatever! Let me go!" Lucy kept on rambling. But Natsu heard her answer loud and clear. He scooped Lucy up, placing her in his shoulders.

"Hey! Natsu what are you doing?" Lucy hissed at him. Natsu laughed at her, and started running towards the cold waters. He ignored Lucy's screaming.

"Natsu! NOOOO!" Lucy continued. However she failed to stop him, as they contacted with the waters. As soon as Lucy made contact with the water she squeaked, which made her drink the salty water. She pushed away from Natsu, getting up to the surface. She coughed and rubbed her eyes furiously. She always loved water, but she didn't preferably like the saltiness from the beaches and oceans.

"You okay Luce?" Natsu asked from behind her, worry evident in his voice.

"Y-Yeah, Course I am! Why'd you ask?" Lucy asked him back. Her eyes stung, but she didn't want Natsu to think this was his fault. Unfortunately Natsu was already thinking it was his fault.

"Because your eyes are red" Natsu pointed out, while he was still looking at her red-ish eyes.

"Huh? Oh~ It's nothing don't mind these" Lucy reasoned, going under water again. Hoping that this time she'll get used to the water's temperature.

Once under water, she opened her eyes and saw the sea community. Corals, seaweeds, and different kinds of fishes were there. Some start fishes and other more. Some of the small fishes swam around her, she giggled at them moving around her. She didn't realize the arms that had wrapped around her waist, and pulled her up to the surface.

"You still need to breath Luce, you're not a mermaid you know" Natsu said nonchalantly. Lucy scoffed at him, and turned around in his arms to face him.

"I happen to like Little Mermaid, thank you very much!" Lucy said, giving him a menacing look.

"I didn't say I hate it Luce! Jeez! Come on off the waters" Natsu said, as he pulled Lucy towards the shore.

Once they arrived Lucy was shivering, due to the cold water, and the cold wind that was dancing around them. With all the swimming they did, they didn't realize it was already evening. And their clothes was soaking wet, which clung onto their bodies.

"Lo..ok wh..a..at.. y..ou d..id Na,,t..su" Lucy tried saying it straight, but she wasn't able to, because of her chattering teeth. Natsu on the other hand wasn't affected, being a fire mage he had exceptions from weathers like this.

"Sorry Luce, here let me warm you up" Natsu said, not waiting for her answer. He pulled her to him, wrapping his arms tight around her. Then he sat down on the sand, along with Lucy, who he placed in front of him. Lucy was blushing beet red, but she leaned back into his broad, hard chest and enjoyed his warmth. Silence enveloping them, moonlight shining on them.

"Hey Luce, tell me about those magic you used earlier" Natsu said. He placed his head on her shoulder, looking straight at the beautiful view of the beach in front of them.

"Hmm? Which one?" Lucy asked after a minute of silence. Her breathing was same with his. She could smell his scent around her, which she found weird, but in a good weird that she somewhat liked. Nature, and a hint of fire.

"You know the once you made me and ice face tell the truth" Natsu said. Remembering him and Gray blurted out a secret they were supposed to hide.

"Oh that~ llamar a los demonios or devil's call" Lucy said. Thinking how she would explain it. Natsu waited patiently for her to continue.

"It's a dark magic I got from someone I met during our journey. Anyway this magic just makes me use on people, to make them tell the truth, just like when you and Gray blurted it out" Lucy explained. The waves getting a little bit higher, and soaking them yet again. But this time Lucy didn't care, because Natsu was giving her the warmth she needed.

"Hmm...How about the one with Laxus?" He asked her again. His heart was starting to speed up, the reason? He was thinking of his feelings for her best friend. Lucy giggled, it made Natsu snap out of his short visit to Lala Land.

"How come your suddenly asking about it?" Lucy playfully asked him. Natsu scoffed at her, and playfully growled at her.

"At least answer it Luce" Natsu whined like a kid at her. Lucy laughed, but still answer him.

"Okay, okay! It's called La sangre de marionetas or blood marionette. I don't usually use this magic because it gives me a different feel to it..." Lucy said, whispering at the end. But with Natsu's super hearing he still heard it.

"Why's that?" Natsu asked her, making her look at him. Lucy's eyes were sad, that magic, she wasn't so fond of it.

"Because.. That magic means I can control anyone with blood. Mainly everyone, because come on! who doesn't have blood? except the surroundings and inanimate objects! And I f-" Lucy was babbling on, but was stopped when Natsu placed a finger on her lips.

"Luce, you won't hurt us, I know you" Natsu whispered to her. His eyes loving at his best friend, she was his bright sun. Lucy who was looking at him, felt warm and fuzzy her heart started beating loud, she thought that it was going to explode.

Natsu pulled her closer to him, if that was even possible. He tucked some strands of her hair behind her ear, he left her hand there. Slowly he leaned in. Lucy saw this and closed her eyes. Yes they were going to kiss, their lips almost touching, until-

"Eeekkk!" Lucy shrieked as a huge wave crashed on them. Washing them apart, seems like the waves are against them kissing. And yet again Lucy was in cold water, she was shivering yet again. And Natsu was a little bit far from her, but he looked so hot with wet hair. And the waters the glistened his toned body. Lucy blushed so much, that it made her faint from too many thoughts running in her head. Her eyes were swirlies. (You know the spiral eyes)

"Luce! LUCE!" Natsu shouted shaking his best friend. But he was too late she fainted, and her temperature was hot. Even Natsu noticed it despite his usually high body heat.

"Gosh! I'm so sorry Lucy" Natsu whimpered, cradling her best friend. Lucy managed to open her eyes from the dizziness, and the fainting that was pulling her back.

"Don't worry Natsu, I think it's just a fever" She whispered to him. Natsu sighed in relief to know she was fine. He stood up with her in his arms, bridal style.

"Let's take you back to Mira, and I'm sorry again Lucy" Natsu apologized yet again. But Lucy smiled at him, she reached up to him, cupping his face. Fast but sweetly, she kissed him on his lips. Natsu was shocked at first, but soon grinned at her. Lucy again smiled, blush on her cheek.

Soon she fell asleep in his arms, while they were on their way back to the guild. Natsu saw her asleep, it made his heart melt. She felt so right in his arms. Before they reached the guild, Natsu kissed her lips. It was warm, soft and tasted like vanilla.

"Lucy I think... I'm falling for you" Natsu whispered to her sleeping figure. A warm smile on his face as he carried her inside the guild. Motioning them to keep quiet. Everyone saw how he held her, and the look he gave her. But they assumed that he didn't know what it was called. But for them they called it... Love.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so this chapter is done!wooo!Gosh!did anyone like it?<strong>

**Currently watching Rizal's life story, and trust me you could learn many from it!**

**LIKE IT?HATE IT?REVIEW IT!**

**R&R~:***

**~maya14~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the next chapter!Sorry kinda late in update, I went to school! Maybe tomorrow too, cuz we have the thesis meeting!**

**To ****Wau: Yeah!I'm pinoy too!And I just watched Rizal's life story last sunday XD**

**To shortii: I'll post the answer maybe after Gray & Lucy's date XD**

**To Midnight. Shadow: I like NaLu and Gralu most!But I'm making another story and it's a Nalu story!Maybe it was destined for you to read it too!Joke!**

**And to the others I THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE AWESOME REVIEWS!KEEP ON ROCKIN' MINNA!**

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima & Fairy Tail!STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED!**

**With that!Let's start!**

* * *

><p>"Hey Lucy are you sure you should be walking? or even here?" Gray asked her worriedly. While Lucy just gave him a smile, while they were at the bar with Mira.<p>

"I think so, it's not that severe anyway, so I think its fine" Lucy said lazily. Happily drinking another shake made by Mira. Gray frowned at her.

"You should take care of yourself more" Gray scolded her. Lucy pouted at him, and continued drinking her shake.

"Stop worrying already, I said I'm fine" Lucy reasoned out. But in truth her fever was getting higher by the minute, and she was starting to have headaches, add the cold shake to make it a brain freeze. And to finish it off her face is flustered due to the fever.

"Yeah right, your red Lucy, come on I'm taking you home" Gray finished. Before Lucy could protest, her vision blurred, her headache intensified, and then she passed out, Gray caught her before she fell to the ground. Gray panicked at that, frantically he called Mira over.

"Mira is she fine?" Gray asked immediately, even before Mira could check her. Mira giggled at this, she never saw Gray so worried before. But she figured it was because it was Lucy. Mira was no doctor, but from taking care of the rest in the past she knew if they were fine or not, by simply their temperature. She placed her hand on Lucy's forehead, only to take it off immediately.

"She's fine Gray, but her fever is quiet high, can I ask you to take care of her for now?" Mira asked him sweetly, while she listed some of the things Gray would need in taking care of Lucy. Other than that, she just loved making the unexpected happen to anyone she could get her hands on. Gray didn't need to answer, he knows Mira knew his answer. Gray took Lucy in his arms, and waited for Mira to come back.

"Jeez that stupid idiot just had to get you sick huh Luce?" Gray started talking to her sleeping figure. Yet it was more to himself than to her.

"If that idiot was here, he would be seriously getting his butt kicked by me!" he added, gritting his teeth at the memory.

_**Flashback**_

_Natsu came back to the guild, a little damp, and was carrying Lucy who had passed out, she too was still wet. Everyone immediately went to them, but Natsu motioned them to keep quiet. Natsu then went to the infirmary up at the second floor. Mira, Laxus, Gray, Lisanna, and Erza followed him. He placed Lucy in the soft bed, tucking her. Once done he sat down on a chair beside her, and faced the 5 people, that had menacing looks._

_"What the hell did you do?" Laxus asked through gritted teeth. Natsu gulped, and sweat dropped._

_"We went swimming?" Natsu said, but somehow ended like a question._

_"Natsu! Do you even know that it's the middle of December? It could even snow any day now!" Laxus roared at him, but not loud enough to wake the sleeping Lucy. Natsu shrank back in his seat, at Laxus huge figure towering him._

_"I'm SORRY!I didn't know it was that cold, it felt perfectly fine with me" Natsu retorted. His tone saying that he was right. Of course the others had different opinions with that._

_"Dumbass you're a Fire mage for Pete's sake!" Gray exclaimed. This made Natsu snap at him, before he got to argue back he was stopped by..._

_"Don't you guys even start fighting" Erza said venomously. Both Natsu and Gray instantly gulped, and started acting like they were best friends. Which they were! But still rivals._

_"We're not fighting! Right Gray?" Natsu asked nervously, as he pulled Gray, while they had arms on each other's shoulder._

_"Aye!" Gray answered, using Happy's usual answers__._

_Assuming that they were saying the truth, Erza let it go. Mira was checking Lucy's temperature, while they were still interrogating the scared Natsu._

_"Well at least she's alive" Laxus said, still a little bit angry at Natsu. But he was calming his self for his sister. He knew that if she was awake, she'll scold him to stop being angry at Natsu._

_"Hey! I don't ever plan on killing her! Lucy's precious to me!" Natsu blurted out angrily. His emotion got higher the instant Laxus said 'she was alive'. Mira held her squeal to herself, but Erza saw this and laughed. After that Erza and Laxus smirked at Natsu. While Gray had an unreadable expression._

_"Lucy's precious to you?" Mira asked him, a hint of playfulness in her voice. With this Natsu's anger subsided, and was replaced by being stiff and started blushing uncontrollably._

_"Uh.. She is my best friend!" Natsu urged them, hoping they would notice his panicking state. And his hopes were crashed, because these 4 had common sense and was very observative._

_"Are you sure she's just your best friend?" Mira continued, enjoying making him all nervous and panicky._

_"I...uh..Sh-...Arggg!" Natsu tried saying, but ended up tying his own tongue. And he was also nervously shaking. Mira giggled at his reaction, Laxus managed to crack a smile on his lips, despite being angry at him. Erza joined Mira giggle, like girls that saw their crush pass by. And with Gray, who had his hand clenched, he had also noticed Natsu's feeling for their blonde best friend._

_"Aww that's so cute! But anyway, Lucy is fine, except she has an extremely high fever, for now I'd like to take care of her" Mira said, while she got up and got a hold of a basin, which she filled with water. And she also went to get a towel, after that she sat beside Lucy, taking care of her like a mother would._

_"I'll help you Mira" Erza said. Sitting beside Mira, but not before getting a few more extra towels._

_"Hey! How about me? She is my sister you know!" Laxus reasoned out at his two friends._

_"We're going to take care of her, since you Laxus is a guy! You would want to change her do you? Or are you a ph-" Erza was stopped by Laxus. Who now was blushing from embarrassment._

_"Okay! Okay! Jeez! Women and accusations!" Laxus exclaimed, grumbling incoherent words that focused on the two._

_"How about me? She is my best friend" Natsu asked, all serious._

_"You dumbass!" Gray immediately retorted. Natsu who in return, answered back._

_"I'm not a dumbass!" Natsu gritted his teeth._

_"Oh right! You're a PERVERT!" Gray smirked at him. Natsu got up to his face, a glare on his face._

_"What the hell! You freaking Ice boy!"_

_"Shut up Fire boy!"_

_"SAY ANOTHER WORD AND I'LL CUT YOUR THROATS OUT!" Erza shouted at the two, the irking irritation can be heard from it. The two boys shivered in fright, and moved away as much as possible from her._

_"Now you three, be quiet you wouldn't want Lucy to be woken up do you?" Mira asked sweetly. Making the three boys nod obediently. Erza nodded in approval._

_"So for now me and Erza will take care of Lucy, and tomorrow in case her fever gets any higher, we'll ask one of you to take care of her, deal?" Mira asked them. They nodded eagerly in understanding. But still Natsu sulked. Laxus sighed at the two s-class mage. And Gray pouted, his supposed to be scheduled date with her was postponed, due to a very troublesome dragon slayer._

_**End of flashback**_

"Gray! Gray!" Mira said, waving a hand in front of him. Gray blinked once, twice, then boom! He was back to reality.

"My bad" Gray said, laughing a little. Mira gave him a knowing smile.

"Anyway, here's the list, and be sure to follow it, so off you go! And good luck! Who knows something good might happen!" Mira said playfully, sending him a wink. Which to Gray blushed, getting what she was saying. Slowly he got up with Lucy in his arms, heading out the door and went straight to the path leading to his house.

Once Gray had left with Lucy in his arms, little did he know a jealous dragon slayer was eyeing them even before Mira asked him to take care of her. Much to his dislike he also heard Mira, due to his super hearing.

"I got to tell Erza and Lisanna this! I just set up a date! Too bad it's called a sick date..." Mira trailed off, as she went of looking for Erza and Lisanna.

_I wanted to take care of Lucy! Mira your so mean! When she gets better I won't let any of you have her! I'll keep her occupied myself!_ Natsu thought. Grinning at his newly invented idea.

_**While with Gray**_

_Holy snap! Me and Lucy? Alone in my house? Crap! This is going to be hard! Oh what the heck! I'll just be taking care of her anyway._ Gray thought, and looked down when he felt Lucy snuggle in his chest.

_Behave yourself Gray!_ He scolded his self. Groaning at the images that were popping in his head.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter is done! Well who would have thought that Natsu could be so possessive? ME!I got the huge idea from the dream I had!hahaha!Anyway!<strong>

**BTW: Anyone who is interested to read my NaLu fic, it will make a debut maybe tomorrow or on Friday. But just to be sure before this week ends!Oh try and see my profile to know the summary of it!**

**Be As One! is currently on hold! I plan on making an update of it with 3 or 4 chapters, so hope you guys wouldn't be disappointed!XD**

**LIKE IT?HATE IT? REVIEW IT!**

**R&R minna!^_~**

**Love lots!**

**~maya14~**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm here!So let's answer some reviews first!**

**Answer corner!**

**To yuuki56: Loke?Ohhh!Trust me when Loke makes an appearance he'll be making them want to kill him, and to answer your question, maybe the next 2 or 3 chapters!**

**To Midnight shadow: It'll be called 'Blazing Fire' and the title says it all!It's a NaLu fic!Ding!**

**To all: Some chapters will be about Gray and Natsu's feelings, but I'll be squeezing in an extra chapter, wherein Laxus talks to her sister and poof! It became coco crunch!Kidding! I'm not gonna give spoilers :3**

**AWESOME REVIEWS YET AGAIN!LOVE IT!LOVE YOU MINNA! :***

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima & Fairy Tail! Standard DISCLAIMERS applied!**

**Start!Start!(Try and picture the time Lucy got sick in the anime!She was so cute that time!)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gray's house<strong>_

It was the same size as Lucy's and Laxus house. It was clean in a few places; while others you could see some of his clothes. Although his house was a little bit near the sea, it benefited him because of the nice sea breeze he always got. Not far from his house was the forest, so all in all he was perfectly contented being in that location. That was until he found out the day Laxus and Lucy became siblings, which was 9 years ago.

Gray placed Lucy on his bed, tucking her in, letting her rest, while he got some clothes and got inside the bathroom, ready to take a cold shower. Stripping unconsciously was a help to him. He didn't need that too much time to take it off. Turning on the shower, he relaxed under the cold water that was splashing on him.

_"Stupid Flame brain!"_Gray groaned in his head.

_"Right blame it on him! But still you have to thank him!"_ a voice answered him.

_"Who the hell are you!"_

_"Gosh! Your dumb! You already forgot! I'm your freaking conscience!"_

_"Ohh..Hey wait are you always going to pop up whenever!"_

_"Yeah! Got a problem with that!"_

_"The heck yeah! Your disturbing!"_

_"Me? I'm you stupid!"_

_"I didn't even agree to that!"_

_"Who said you could disagree idiot!"_

_"The hell! I demand a new conscience!"_

_"Sorry bud! Your stuck with me! And that sucks for me!"_

_"Hey! That's my line!"_

_"Right...Putting that a side. You shou-"_

_"Oi! Did you just blow me off?"_

_"Yeah! Now shut it! Now where was I? Ohh right! As I was saying! Better thank the Flame brain for getting her sick"_

_"Are you nuts! He got her sick! Why should I even thank him!"_

_"Wow! You're really dumb! Can't you even think clearly without Lucy popping in and out your mind!"_

_"That goes to you too!"_

_"Fine! What I'm trying to say is that, you're lucky that she got sick. Because if not you wouldn't be able to spend the time with her"_

_"Your also a dumb conscience! She's sick! How am I supposed to spend time with her! Besides taking care of her!"_

_"Trust me! I know you'll be able to spend time with her! And you're a dumb one yourself!"_

_"Really? How would you know that?"_

_"Well Duh! I'm besties with Lucy's conscience!"_

_"What th-"_

_"Oh! Gotta go! I got a date!"_

_"Say what!"_

_"A. date. with. Lucy's. conscience! Gosh your such an idiot!"_

_"I'm not an idiot! Hey! Hey! You still there stupid conscience!"_

No response

_"Oh great freaking no heart conscience, leaving me on my own!"_

Gray groaned. The talk with his conscience had ended, or was stopped because of his own he was giddy knowing that he'll be able to spend time with_his_Lucy. He turned off the shower, and proceeded to put his clothes on. Once done he went out of his bathroom, only to see a woken up Lucy.

"Hey your up" Gray said grinning at her.

"Yeah, but my still head hurts" Lucy sighed massaging her head. Gray moved to sit beside her, only to place her head on his lap.

"G-Gray what are you doing?" Lucy whispered softly. She had a blush on, but was fighting her aching head to move away from Gray's lap. But of course she couldn't. One because of her stupid headache, and two was because Gray was stopping her. She sighed in defeat and closed her eyes.

"Lucy, Mira asked me to take care of you, so just follow me got it?" Gray demanded, but still in a soft, sweet voice. She didn't know Gray had the tone in him.

"Fine..." Lucy trailed off. Enjoying the cool feeling that Gray was giving her. His hands slowly massaged her head, it felt nice. You would think that Gray often did this, but in truth he only did it twice when he was little. And that was before he met Lucy. Silence enveloped the two, who somehow made Lucy hum a cute song she liked.

"Hey Lucy, what do you think of Natsu?" Gray asked from nowhere. Lucy opened her eyes and looked at him, while Gray stopped his fingers from moving.

"Natsu?" Lucy asked in confirmation. Gray just nodded, he wanted to know. But the same time he was kind of nervous to know if she liked him or not.

"Well he's nice, gullible, and friendly and I think someone like him" Lucy ticked each of her fingers as she said those, smiling at her last answer.

"Do you like him?" Gray asked again. _Please say no! Please say no!_ Gray chanted.

"Like him? No..." Lucy trailed, which made Gray sighed in relief.

"But I do love him" Lucy continued. And instantly this made Gray stiff, his breath caught in his throat.

"W-Why?" He asked. He was still in shock to hear her answer._I shouldn't have asked her that!_

"Duh! He is my best friend! He's like another brother to me!" Lucy exclaimed, giggling at him.

"Really! Then what about me?" Gray asked immediately. He was happy that she only saw Natsu as another brother figure, but what about him?

"Your...well...uhmmm..." Lucy tried saying, but she couldn't. She felt her face heat up in embarrassment. Gray grinned at her reaction. He was hoping that his assumption was true.

"Do you like me Lucy?" Gray asked sweetly, making Lucy's heart melt.

"Your my bestie!" Lucy shouted, covering her face with her hands. Gray's insides were giddy, and he was doing his happy dance on the inside.

"Lucy, please tell me" Gray pleaded her, prying her hands off her face. Once he managed to do this, he gave her his best puppy eyes. Lucy was stopping herself from hugging him, but she was too late.

"Cute!" Lucy squealed as she hugged him. Gray now, was the one that blushed. Still he hugged her back.

"I'll tell you this Gray, you're the reason I smile" Lucy whispered to him. As she pulled away from him, she was blushing. So was Gray.

"Uhh..You should rest some more Lucy" Gray said getting off his bed, and once again tucking Lucy in. Lucy gave him a warm smile, her chocolate orbs mesmerizing him. But he snapped back to reality and went to the kitchen, planning on making her food.

"Daisuki" Lucy whispered to herself. But little did she know Gray still heard it, true he didn't have super hearing like Natsu, but still he heard her. It made his heart pump louder, happiness over flowing him.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll end it here! I'll make the next chapter a part 2 of this!I kinda need to sleep that's why!<strong>

**And anyone who noticed what Lucy said was a line from Avril Lavinge's Smile! Disclaimer applied!**

**LIKE IT?HATE IT!REVIEW IT!**

**R&R minna!^_~**

**~maya14~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay!Here's the chapter!I was suppose to post it yesterday, BUT! Thx to my beloved typhoon, our net got disconnected!So Yesterday until now, I DON'T HAVE A FREAKING NET!I can't even use it for 10 mins!Because it immediately goes out again!And I know I Like typhoons because it cancels the classes, but come on don't mess with the net!**

**AND THX AGAIN FOR THE AWESOME REVIEWS!**

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima & Fairy Tail! STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED!**

**Let's start shall we!**

* * *

><p>"Hi Gray!" Mira greeted him as he entered the guild doors. Gray nodded in return, making his way towards her. Erza and Lisanna was with her. Taking a seat at the bar, he sighed.<p>

"Did something happen?" Lisanna asked him. Erza was eating a soufflé, Mira was fixing him a food to eat. And that leads us back to Lisanna, who had a worried look on her face. Gray gave her a small smile.

"Yeah, it's just Lucy" Gray said nonchalantly. Mira placed his food in front of him.

"What's wrong with Lucy?" It was Mira who asked this time. Erza and Lisanna was waiting patiently for his answer.

"One her fever is just getting higher and higher" Gray ticked his finger as he counted.

"Well I can understand that, but you still seem bothered by something" Erza pointed out, as she finished her soufflé. Mira and Lisanna nodded in agreement.

"Kinda...The thing is she's acting weird.." Gray trailed off, feeling uneasy for some reason. Maybe the reason was he felt someone glaring daggers at him. And guess who it was. Yes it was Natsu, he was glaring at him from the other side of the room.

"Acting weird? How?" Lisanna asked him, asking for a snack herself from her sister. As she listened to Gray was about to say.

"Well remember when you asked me to take care of her Mira?" Gray asked her, which the latter nodded.

"Right, that's when it happened..." Gray trailed off. Thinking of where he was to start with.

_**Flashback**_

_"Lucy! Lucy! LUCY!" Gray shouted, as he shook her awake. He had been trying to wake her up for the past couple of minutes. It was time for her to eat, but somehow she just wasn't complying with him._

_"Still sleepy..." Lucy said sleepily, while she pulled the quilt over her, much to Gray's dismay. He grumbled to himself, thinking of how to wake her up, because her food was getting colder by the minute. And Mira has specifically said to him to make sure to eat her food while hot._

_"Come on Lucy you need to eat" Gray pleaded, pulling the quilt of her face. Lucy scrunched up her face, cracking one eye open to look at him._

_"But I'm tired, and I'm not hungry" Lucy whined like a little kid. Gray scowled at her reaction._

_"How about this, you eat your food like a good little girl and I'll take you to wherever you want" Gray suggested, hoping to get her to eat her food. Lucy's ears perked up at his suggestion and instantly sat up in his bed. As soon as she did that, she regretted it, her vision spinned in front of her, making her plop back to bed._

_"Ehh, guess you're still pretty sick, try and sit up Luce, I'll feed you" Gray commanded. He didn't wait for her answer, instead he went back to the kitchen, got some soup from the container and into a bowl. It was still pretty hot, thinking that it should be fine for her to eat. He made his way back to his room, and saw Lucy waiting for him patiently. Her complexion hasn't changed at all, it was still flushed._

_"Here Luce say ah" Gray said, moving the spoon near her mouth. Lucy obeyed and opened her mouth. Gray then proceeded to feed to her. Gray smiled at her, she was finally eating. And he adored the cute face of Lucy as she was being fed. Not so long the soup was gone, and Lucy was grinning like a kid._

_"Good girl now wait here, I'll get your medicine" Gray said petting her head like a cat. He collected the dishes he used, and went to the kitchen placing them on the sink. Next he was taking the medicine from the medicine cabinet.__He also got a glass of water for her. He went back to his bed, only to find her missing. He panicked instantly._

_"Lucy!" He shouted each time he opened the door to the bathroom. His closet and even in the other rooms he had. But he just couldn't find her. He flinched when he heard giggling from outside the window. That giggle was all too familiar to him, and to make sure he was right. He went outside near the forest and saw her prancing around, as the sun light made a spot light on her. She looked like a little girl._

_"Lucy, why'd you leave?" Gray warned her, as he got closer to her. Lucy giggled at him, and met him half way. She gave him her cutest smile, that made Gray blush just by looking at it._

_"I'm sowwy Gray, Forgive me?" Lucy asked sweetly, using her baby tone. Gray's inside cringed, who could ever say NO to that cute puppy eyes she was giving him._

_"Fine" Gray said through gritted teeth. Lucy beamed in delight, she held his hand in her's. And pulled him to where the bunnies waited for her. She sat down on the earthy grass, pulling Gray to sit as well. Slowly the bunnies surrounded them, and a very small and cute white bunny hopped on to her lap. She giggled as she petted it. Gray was watching her with amused eyes. He loved seeing her happy, and was feeling very lucky to have her presence for herself._

_"Ne Gray can I keep bun-bun?" Lucy asked him, her eyes pleading. And to add the effect Lucy and the bunny was sparkling. Gray chuckled at her._

_"Sure you can" Gray said, ruffling her hair like a dad would to his child. But no Lucy didn't think of Gray like a dad. But to answer everyone's question._

_"Thanks Gray, you're the best" Lucy said, catching Gray off guard, she kissed him on the lips. "I mean it" Lucy added, when she pulled away from him. Gray was frozen stiff by the sudden action. But soon went back to his normal self, and saw Lucy perch her head on his shoulder. The bunny still in her lap, they looked like a perfect couple that anyone would be so jealous of._

_**End of Flashback**_

"Aww that's so cute!" Mira squealed in delight. She could clearly see how they looked and she was very pleased with it.

"Yeah" Lisanna agreed with her sister.

"But I still don't get how she's weird" Erza squeezed in asking for some pudding this time.

"The thing is, she's giving more attention to the rabbit and not me!" Gray whined like a kid, slamming his head on the wooden table. Erza, Mira and Lisanna looked at each other for a minute or two. Then instantly they burst out laughing at Gray, which he pouted in return to their reaction.

"I can't believe your jealous of a bunny!" Erza exclaimed. Mira felt sorry for Gray, and tried to keep her laughing to a minimum. Lisanna didn't care; instead she was happily prancing around the room. Making the others give her confused looks.

But all too soon they turned their attention towards the door. Wherein Lucy came in happily holding the bunny in her arms, she was beaming with happiness, despite her fever. She skipped over to the bar where Mira, Lisanna, Erza and Gray sat.

"Hi guys! Meet bun-bun!" Lucy greeted them, placing the bunny on the table. Of course the girls squealed when they saw the cute fur ball. It's white as snow, with pink nose that was wiggling. Soon the three girls were busy playing with it. So Lucy sat beside a sulking Gray.

"Why are you sad Gray?" Lucy asked him innocently. Gray pouted and refused to face her.

"Aww my little Gray is jealous of bun-bun~" Lucy sing sang, giggling at the pouting Gray. While the latter sank more in his seat out of embarrassment.

"Don't worry Gray, bun-bun is for everyone" Lucy said hugging him. "But your _my_ Gray" Lucy added. Making Gray blush at that, in his mind she was his, and he was her's. That's all that mattered to him, but he remembered something.

"Lucy you still haven't drank your medicine" Gray pointed out. Lucy's eyes widened, slowly she edged out of her seat in hopes of escaping the deadly medicine. But was stopped when Gray purposely used his ice to shackle her in her seat.

"Mira can I have Lucy's medicine?" Gray asked their white haired beauty. Which Mira eagerly went to get the medicine for Gray. She returned quickly and anticipated how he would make Lucy drink the medicine.

"Gray! Lucy doesn't like medicine! Just saying!" Laxus shouted from the banister. Giving Gray a look that said how-do-you-plan-on-making-her-drink-it.

Gray scratched his head when he heard that. He looked at Lucy who was using all she can to get out of his ice, but failed miserably. He put some medicine on a spoon and placed it in front of Lucy's lips. Lucy refused to drink it and kept her lips in a tight line. Scowling at her reaction he thought of another idea. Since he can't make her drink it, how about he just forces her to drink it.

"Sorry Luce it's for your own good" Gray said more to herself. Soon he drank the medicine , but he didn't swallow it. He cupped her face in his hands, placing his lips on her. Lucy instantly froze in her seat. Gray took this opportunity to open her mouth with his, and forced her to swallow the medicine. She coughed at the taste, and lack of oxygen. Gray pulled away, satisfied with his solution.

Unknown to them that everyone stopped what they were doing, just to see what all the commotion Lucy was making. Laxus smirked at Gray's bold attempt. Mira and Lisanna was squealing like little girls. Erza stopped eating her pudding when she saw Gray do that. And Natsu was literally on fire at the scene he saw.

Somehow Gray like Lucy being sick. She could just be vulnerable that it made Gray love her even more.

* * *

><p><strong>This is done!Okay!So this is kinda random~And I don't think it came out that great!<strong>

**LIKE IT?HATE IT?REVIEW IT!**

**R&R minna!^_~**

**~maya14~**


	10. Chapter 10

**The last chapter was so random!Hahaha!Anyway! THX AGAIN FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!So I'M SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING THE OTHER DAYS~ GOT BUSY WITH SCHOOL!Still a little bit warm but I'm fine now~**

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima & Fairy Tail!STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED!**

**Start!**

* * *

><p>"I'm back!" Lucy greeted while she went inside the guild. Everyone greeted her back happy that she was finally back normal and healthy at that.<p>

"Lucy your back!" Laxus said, giving her a bone crushing hug. Lucy giggled at her brother, he could be just a softie sometimes.

"Jeez Laxus-nii! I'm fine! You overreact sometimes!" Lucy gushed pulling away from her brother's hug. Giggling away from his sulking figure, she went to the bar where Mira, Erza and Lisanna was at.

"Hi girls!" Lucy beamed at them. Making them smile back at her warm smile.

"What were you guys doing when I was gone?" Lucy mused in, while she drank her vanilla shake. Courtesy of Mira.

"Nothing much" Lisanna chimed in. Mira giggled, and Erza laughed, making Lucy raise a brow at them.

"Your hiding something~" Lucy said, a hint of playfulness in her voice.

"Okay! WE GIVE!WE LOVE YOU SO MUCH LUCY!" Lisanna gushed, pulling her with them, in their small circle.

"Lucy you have to tell us!" Mira continued.

"Tell you what?" Lucy asked confused. Very confused.

"Who are you giving your Christmas present to!" Mira and Lisanna said at the same time. Erza was laughing at them, while she happily ate her cake.

"To everyone! DUH!" Lucy blurted out. Swatting the two away from her, their hold on her just got tighter and tighter, each time they squealed or asked her a question.

"Not that! Your special someone!" Lisanna scolded her. They act like sisters, but sometimes Lucy was always their center of attraction. Especially since she came back, and all they could do was practically plan her whole life. Mira and Erza were like her older sisters.

"Say between Natsu and Gray?" Erza suggested, a wicked smile appearing on her face.

"W-What?" Lucy blurted out. She could feel her face warming up.

"Aha!" Lisanna shouted. A grin on her face, as she, Mira and Erza cornered her in her seat.

"So who's the lucky guy Luce?" Lisanna playfully teased her. Mira and Erza was giggling when they saw Lucy's face go redder by the minute.

"I...Uhmm.." Lucy tried to say, but somehow her words were failing her.

"Come on Luce, we'll keep it a secret!" Lisanna pleaded like a little kid.

"I..Errrrrr..." Lucy wasn't making any sense now. And she was really blushing like a tomato now.

"Lucy! Come on!" Laxus shouted from the banister. Lucy immediately went to him, sparring her said sisters a 'later'. Erza, Lisanna, and Mira pouted, especially when they had almost made her reveal her special someone. Laxus can be such a party popper sometimes.

"Hey Lucy, want to go with me? I'm going to go look for presents" Laxus grinned at her, as he went to pick a flyer from the mission board.

"Sure! But why are you taking a mission too? I thought we were going shopping?" Lucy started, tilting her head to the side as she watched him.

"Better pick a present not from here, now that would be a good present!" Laxus boasted, showing her the said mission place.

"I guess so? When are we leaving anyway?" Lucy asked, already thinking of the things and gifts she would be buying for everyone. Although she was trained by Laxus, she was already on par with him, making her a suitable candidate for the S-class mages. But looking at her now, she seems to not care about it.

"How about the day after tomorrow?" Laxus asked grinning at her. Some meaning behind that grin of his, but Lucy wasn't able to catch it, because she had thought about nothing but the shopping she would need to do for everyone. And her clothes that she will be bringing for their mission.

"Perfect! I'll go back first 'Kay Laxus-nii!" Lucy said, not really waiting for his answer. Instead she skipped happily out of the guild, and heading straight to their house. Leaving the other guild mates to send Laxus a questioning look. Who in return just shrugged at them.

"Oi Laxus! Where's Lucy going?" Natsu asked eagerly. Laxus looking at him clearly said CALM-DOWN, because Natsu happened to be emitting a huge amount of fire. Not feeling the need to pay for the expense of the guild he made another game for the two to make their move on her.

"Natsu, Gray, and Everyone else!" Laxus said gaining everyone's attention. Which everyone looked at him and waited for what he was about to say.

"Now that I got everyone's attention. You all will be a witness to this event I just thought of. Natsu and Gray here will be making a move on Lucy, tomorrow is the day that she has nothing to do. And is the day before we go for a mission. The deal is both of them will take some of Lucy's time tomorrow, and when we come back they will continue to make a move on her. You know admit your feelings for her. By the time we have the Christmas party we'll make bets on a little game, I made again. And see who rightfully is suited for Lucy. Everyone can participate, but only through Gray and Natsu, so you could say giving them advice if you want to make these three happy. Any questions? " Laxus finished. Everyone seemed to be interested in this event Laxus had announced, some were already writing, pulling things together, and some were pulling Gray and Natsu. Eager to share their way of pleasing Lucy.

"So in short, this is an event where Natsu or Gray tells or does what he can to make Lucy realize their feelings for ?" Erza asked, asking Mira for another cake. Mira hurriedly gave her a new cake.

"You could say that" Laxus said nonchalantly. Erza smirked at him, nodding in approval. This time Mira asked another question.

"So what's the little game you made?" Mira asked innocently.

"A simple one at that. And it's a secret!" Laxus said grinning at the two S-class mage in front of him. Mira and Erza pouted at him, being a big brother was fun to him. But for Mira and Erza who happened to act like Lucy's big sisters well they needed to keep Laxus in check sometimes.

* * *

><p><strong>I THINK THIS IS DONE?I HAVE NO CLUE!I KNOW IT'S SHORT YET AGAIN! SO anyone wanna participate in the little game they have?Just tell what you want Natsu, Gray or Lucy what to do, and I'll make them part of the upcoming chapters ^^<strong>

**LIKE IT?HATE? REVIEW IT?**

**R&R minna!^_~**

**~maya14~**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's chapter 11! I missed making this story! I missed Laxus oblivious behavior!As well as Lucy, Natsu and Gray! Now I still don't know who am I pairing Lucy in this story!But one thing is for sure, I'm making EVERYONE pick between GRAY && NATSU! So I won't be the only one having trouble picking! XPP**

**Anyway!Onwards with the story! And congrats to the person(s) whose idea(s) was used! You know who you are once you read it!**

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima && Fairy Tail! STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED!**

**ENOJOYYY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's P.O.V<strong>

Hmmm. I wonder what I should get for those two... Of course Erza and the others too, but they're girls so I might find something nice for them instantly. But those two idiots, mmm.. Maybe I'll have a hard time finding them a gift.

Ohhh well! I better worry about what clothes I'll be taking to the mission, and just figure their gifts on the way. Shalalala~

* * *

><p><strong>Normal P.O.V (back at the guild)<strong>

"ArgG! Let go of me already Mira!" Natsu whined as he tried prying Mira off him.

"Come on Natsu! Please you should do what I tell you! Or do you want Gray to win Lucy's heart?" Mira questioned him. Of course she was only joking, but it wouldn't hurt if either won Lucy.

"You do know I always thought you and Lucy would make a good couple, but if you want Gray-" Mira continued to tease him, but was stopped when Natsu answered.

"Let Ice-Freak take Lucy! No way in hell!" Natsu hissed, the angry-icon appearing on his forehead. Mira couldn't help but giggle at the reaction she got. It was always fun seeing Natsu's reaction and how he behaves around a certain 'problem'.

"Mira! You got to help me beat Gray!" Natsu whined clinging onto Mira like a child to its mother. Mira petted him and grinned innocently. I repeat INNOCENTLY.

"Sure Natsu, you just have to do what I say got it~" Mira chimed inching closer to Natsu, soon a devious grin plastered her angelic face.

"O-okay?" Natsu answered. He swore he saw the den of the Demon Mira behind her.

"Let's go Natsu, we have some work to do~" Mira continued giving him that creepy grin, while she dragged him to the back part of the guild.

"NOOOO~~~" Natsu shouted as he was dragged out of the noisy guild. That happened to have sweat-drops on their heads once they saw the scene on Natsu being dragged by a transforming Mira.

* * *

><p><strong>To Erza &amp;&amp; Gray<strong>

Ohh Mira is that a challenge? Ha! Prepare to lose then!

"Gray!" Erza shouted. Making the Ice mage flinch as his name was called, but still answered the red-head.

"Y-yes?" Gray asked, tone quivering.

"You will come with me, we will beat Mira and Natsu, understand?" Erza ordered like the *cough* captain *cough* she is.

"Why do YOU need to beat Mira? And I can beat the flame-brain myself thank you very much" Gray said slightly offended. He didn't need help from Erza about beating Natsu. Hey!

"Beat Natsu in what exactly?" Gray asked again, confused yes.

"Duh! To win Lucy's heart of course! Is your brain iced up? It's like you weren't here when Laxus announced the game, in truth you were here!" Erza bellowed. Glaring daggers at him, which made Gray shrink.

"Hey!I was here! And there is no freaking way I'd let flame-brain win Lucy! She's mine!" Gray argued, firm with his words. This made Erza smirk in satisfaction.

"Good, now come with me! we will beat those two!" Erza commanded, dragging a protesting Gray out the guild. Leaving the others again to sweat drop.

Breaking the awkward atmosphere was their beloved guild leader, with his hearty laugh.

"Those 4 sure are competitive, Fairy Tail is bound to have a good show to watch in the next couple of days" He finished still chuckling to himself. Leaving the rest of the guild to laugh themselves.

* * *

><p>"Erza where the hell are we going!" Gray whined still being dragged by the Titania.<p>

"Quit your whining! We're here!" Erza exclaimed stopping in front of a High class Tailor shop.

"What the-" Gray wasn't able to finish his sentence because Erza had a devious grin plastered on her face, whereas Gray gulped.

"Mira you are so going down" Erza said to herself, laughing like a lunatic dragging the paled Gray.

_I'm so dead!_ Gray thought. One look at the shop already scared him, because he knew what a girl was capable of doing inside a shop, let alone for a competition. (A/N: WE LOVE YOU GRAY! STAY ALIVE!)

* * *

><p>"Mira! Would you just tell me why I have to know table manners and what's!" Natsu complained. Hey why isn't Natsu getting a hard time like Gray? We'll see!<p>

"Because I think this will make Lucy swoon for you! Now hush and let me do all the work!" Mira grinned dangerously at Natsu, making him gulp. He was sweating buckets.

"Erza wouldn't know what hit her" Mira laughed evilly, thoughts of Erza's defeated face enlightened her.

"I'll make you the perfect gentleman Natsu" Mira's sharp eyes locked on the fidgeting dragon-slayer. Who was finding a way to escape her clutches. Advancing like a predator made him run around the house all the way shouting.

"NOOOOO!"(STAY ALIVE TOO NATSU!WE LOVE YOU!)

* * *

><p>"You would be the perfect gentleman Gray, but we need to add something that would make Lucy want you" Erza grinned at the thought of Mira's losing face. Oh she liked it alright, a perfect way to defeat her rival.<p>

"Stupid Laxus making a game like that! I'll be dead before I even have my date with Lucy!" Gray mumbled to himself.

"Gray~" Erza called sweetly. (Where's the real Erza imposter! XD)

"Let's get you fixed up ne?" Erza continued, Gray swore he saw a pointy tail behind her and two horns on her head. It was official; he might die from this experience!

"LUUCCCYYY!" He shouted as Erza advanced on him like he was her meal.

* * *

><p>"hmmm?" Lucy looked around the room. She thought someone was called her.<p>

"Must be my imagination" She said talking to herself. Going back to packing her things, while humming the song 'last Christmas'.

* * *

><p><strong>So congrats to <strong>**The Midnight Shadow Star! Thanks to the idea you gave I made a chapter! Don't worry I'm still not yet done with your idea, it'll still be in the next chapter!I just stopped here 'cuz I'mma sleep XD**

**To **That Punk Rock Chick your idea will be used in the next chapter promise! *wink* don't worry I won't forget my favorite spirit :)) && **SakuraTreeLover, also in the next chapter will be your idea ^w^******

**4 more days 'til Christmas!XD**

**R&R minna!**

**~maya14~**


	12. Chapter 12

**And here's the next chapter! Thanks for those awesome reviews minna! And a special shout-out to Emil C ! Thanks for those continuous reviews! I was surprised when I saw the reviews jumped to 100+ XD**

**To IloveCelestialIce : Hey chika!Thanks for the awesome review too! And yeah Be As One is currently on hold, unfortunately my brain can't think of something to finish it XD but anyway your vote is counted! :))**

**Still thanks for everyone that reviewed!**

**So let's start the story! The idea's used by ****That Punk Rock Chick and ******SakuraTreeLover will be used here! So congrats again! :))************

************Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima && Fairy Tail! STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED!************

* * *

><p>"Lucyy! Time to wake up!" Laxus said shaking his sister awake. Lucy who had slept peacefully through the night. She finished packing her things for the mission tomorrow, and today would be the day she would relax.<p>

"Morning Laxus-nii"Lucy greeted back yawning as she stretched. Laxus shook his head but smiled at her.

"You seem happy for some reason" Laxus pointed out. He was waiting for her at the door, ready to go to the guild.

"What I can't be happy?" Lucy pouted as she got up and grabbed her clothes.

"I didn't say anything like that did I? Anyway I'll head out first 'kay? See you at the guild" Laxus said, leaving Lucy, who already entered the bathroom.

Laxus too, was happy for some reason. Guess what? He just couldn't wait what'll happen in the guild today. Which he was heading to already.

Lucy on the other hand was taking a relaxing bath, listening to the "Bo beep Bo Beep by t-ara" (A/N: Have I said I also adore kpop?XD)

So imagine what Laxus saw when he arrived at the guild. It was tidied up, and everyone I mean everyone was smiling. Waiting for someone that is.

"Okay? What the hell is this about?" Laxus asked incredulously as he made way towards Mira and Erza, who he might say was sparkling.

"Oh nothing~ Just a little something for Lucy" Mira said sweetly. A little too sweetly for Laxus's comfort.

"You two are creeping me out! Just-" Laxus stopped mid-sentence as he saw the figures behind the two women in front of him.

"Holy crap!" Laxus exclaimed. Speechless. Simply he was speechless at the sight before him.

"Seriously! Lucy won't know what hit her!" Laxus said laughing at his own understanding of the situation. Whereas Mira and Erza just smiled too innocently.

Oh boy Fairy tail is up early, ready to wreck havoc for Lucy today.

* * *

><p>"That was a good bath!" Lucy squealed as she got out of the bathroom already dressing.<p>

Today's outfit is: A sleeveless green military colored tank top (although a little bit brighter green / lime green). A skirt pleated and was cream colored, a ruffle below the belt she wore, ruffle at the end of the skirt and a ruffle in the middle of the skirt all the way around the middle. Mind you the skirt's length was mid-thigh. Finishing it off with ballet styled- heels, also in a cream color. Matching perfectly with Lucy's creamy complexion.

Her keys and whip placed next to her belt, a charm on her left wrist. And a cross necklace. The final touch she made was to let her hair down, while she tied the upper half of her hair, siding the pony at the side, a few bangs here and there. Mind you she styled her hair today to be a little wet look. And TADA! A kawaii Lucy ready to head to the guild. But before that she summoned Plue.

"How do I look Plue?" Lucy asked her spirit. Which answered 'Puu' 'puun!'. Lucy giggled at it's answered, happily she picked him up and started to head to the guild. All the while balancing on the riverside she always walked on.

"Maybe I can ask Lisanna for the gifts I can buy Gray and Natsu~" she giggled to herself.

"Still why do I feel like something is about to happen?" She said to no one in particular.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere in Magnolia<strong>

A lone teenager with ginger hair that was spiked in different directions, azure-tinted sunglasses that hid his black eyes, and an elegant dark suit, with the jacket left unbuttoned and the loose pants held up by a light colored belt, over a lighter shirt, with a red tie around the neck, plus dark shoes.

Was seen strolling the streets of Magnolia. This wouldn't be passed by the people of Magnolia, preferably the ladies. His charming looks without him doing anything caught their eyes. Yes he looked like a celebrity alright. And this certain person was looking for someone in particular.

"Excuse me miss, but could you point me where I can find Fairy Tail?" He asked a girl that happened to have been walking a head of him. The girl looked like she wasn't going to answer him, but when she turned and looked at him she melted. Heart eyes instantly replaced her's as she looked at the handsome young man in front of her.

"Just head straight this street, then turn right you'll see it" She said, not leaving her eyes of him.

"Thank you miss" The young man said, swiftly getting her hand and placed a kiss on the back of it. Thus he left heading towards Fairy Tail. While the girl still continued to be in a daze at what she had just experienced.

"Soon..I'll see you very soon Lucy" the man said to himself.

* * *

><p>"Good morning!" Lucy greeted as she opened the big doors of their beloved guild. Who in return grinned cheekily at her.<p>

Although without them doing that she still noticed why it was kinda silent.

"Hey why is it quiet? What's going on?" Lucy asked them. But no one answered her. That's when she spotted Mira and Erza smiling at her their smile saying _we-want-to-show-you-something~._

"Erza? Mira? What's going on?" Lucy asked them, moving gracefully in front of them.

"My my aren't you cute today Lucy" Mira said, effectively complimenting our celestial mage.

"Thanks Mira! Hey!Don't avoid the question~" Lucy whined, letting Plue explore around the guild.

"We aren't~" Mira answered cheerfully. Making Lucy more suspicious of her actions.

"Really then-" Lucy stopped mid-sentence at what she saw. Mira and Erza both stepped aside from each other. And behold she saw something that made her eyes wide like saucers.

Natsu and Gray both wearing suits (remember the suits they were wearing at the ending of the opening them in the OVA 2? That one!).

Gray wearing a blue polo shirt under, covering it up with a black jacket that was buttoned up half-way. Black pants, with matching black shoes. But when you look at him with his 'ahem' devious handsome look, who wouldn't fall for him ne?

Natsu was too wearing the same but he was wearing a pink polo shirt under, and a black jacket that he left open. Black pants and black shoes. Don't forget his famous scarf wrapped around his neck like always. Leaving his hair down (just like when they were in the S-class exam, before he reformed the team with Lucy on episode 109 ^^),Still he looked hot too.

"What the- What's the occasion!" Lucy exclaimed, getting out of her shock at seeing the two handsome teen in front of her.

"Lucy" Both Natsu and Gray said, taking a step forwards towards her. Making Lucy take a step back.

"W-What?" She asked scared, still taking steps back because they were approaching he slowly. But this just made her trip and land on one of their long chairs.

"Lucy...I missed you!" Natsu exclaimed launching himself on her. Hugging her like she was gone another few years like last time she and Laxus left. (Remember episode 29 when Lucy returned home, when she was in front of her Mother's grave? When Happy and the rest of the gang followed her didn't Happy launch himself on her? Yeah Imagine Natsu doing that to Lucy now! It's so cute!)

"Yeah we missed yah Luce!" Gray said shoving Natsu aside and hugging Lucy to himself. Lucy sweat dropped at her two best friends.

"Oi Underpants! That hurt!" Natsu said cracking his knuckles.

"It was suppose to hurt you flaming idiot!" Gray mocked back.

"Oh really? How about I try it on you!" Natsu hissed, slamming his face on his.

"Let's see you try!" Gray hissed back, both of them on each other's face again.

And the usual fight had started for the two idiots.

"I still don't get what's happening here" Lucy mumbled.

"They just love you Lucy~" Lisanna teased her, sitting beside her.

"They do NOT!" Lucy denied, blushing furiously. Lisanna giggled at her obvious actions.

"WE DO TOO!" Natsu and Gray answered before Lisanna did. Both of them grinning at her blushing face. Everyone at Fairy Tail was watching their young teenagers have fun and was enjoying themselves.

Of course the attention was still on the trio which were Lucy, Gray and Natsu. Lucy of course was still sitting beside Lisanna, and well she was enjoying the scene in front of her.

Lucy was in the middle of Natsu and Gray, each arm swung around her shoulder. The two boys were grinning at each other. Of course Mira was squealing at the sight of the trio, while Erza was eating a souffle and watching them, an amused smile etched on her lips. Lisanna just came back from the back and was seen holding a digicam. Of course everybody had a feeling something was going to happen, thus they moved themselves towards the center of attraction.

"Oi flame brain" Gray said, arm still on Lucy.

"Yeah yeah ice face" Natsu said grinning at his best friend slash rival.

"3" Gray started.

"2" Natsu followed.

"1!" both of them said, and ding! At the same time the two boys kissed Lucy's cheek. Lucy was blushing madly at her two best friends action. Lisanna captured what they just did with her digicam.

"GUYS!" Lucy whined covering her face with her dainty hands. Both boys just laughed at her, everyone joined too.

"Mou~Meanies!" Lucy pouted but never the less, she kissed Gray's cheek then Natsu's. Both blushed at what she did, which she laughed at. And who wouldn't be it was a sight to see both of them blushing. That's why Lisanna didn't let any of what the trio did pass her trusty digicam.

"Hey Natsu, I think Lucy wants another one, don't you think?" Gray asked his rival slinging his arm again on Lucy's shoulder.

"For once Gray I agree with you" Natsu said, slinging an arm on her too.

"3" Natsu started.

"2" Gray followed.

"1!" Both of them in to kiss Lucy again on the cheek, but this time because Lucy knew, she ducked her head escaping them. Leaving Gray and Natsu to, oh you know. Accidentally kiss each other? :))

Lucy laughed at the two, everyone too was laughing at the two idiots. They were just the clowns of the guild and without them the guild wouldn't be this fun.

"You two look so sweet~" Lisanna teased them as she looked at the picture in her digicam. She was almost crying because of too much laughing.

"Lisanna! I want a copy of that!" Lucy said still laughing at what just happened.

"Me too!" Levy said.

"Same here, that will be a good memory" Erza said chuckling to herself.

Everything was good, well it had to end too right? or just continue.

The guild doors opened and revealed a young man with ginger hair. He looked around, his gaze stopped at a certain someone. Gracefully as she was, he too was graceful. Everything about his movement was, thus reaching the person he was looking for.

"Finally found you Lucy" The man said, wrapping his arms around her frame. Who was still stunned at the person hugging her.

"Finally found us ei brat?" Laxus said smirking at the boy hugging her sister.

"Yeah, it wasn't that hard" The boy answered, tone as if saying he done it a million times.

"Loke!" Lucy shouted hugging him back.

"Good to see you stupid!" Lucy said, snuggling up to him. Loke just chuckled and hugged her closer.

On the other hand Natsu and Gray had their jaws dropped. Someone was hugging their Lucy. And they didn't like it one bit! Oh boy~

"Hey!" Natsu and Gray shouted at the boy hugging Lucy. Turning his head towards them, he smirked.

"Suckers!" he said sticking his tounge out like a kid.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's done! Advance Merry Christmas minna! Enjoy Christmas day with your loved ones! :** This is my gift to you all!Enjoy!<strong>

**LIKE IT!HATE IT!REVIEW IT!**

**R&R minna!  
><strong>

**~maya14~ **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry yet again for the long update~ I think I'm having writer's blocks nowadays! Well other than that it might be because it's too hot here in the Philippines that make it hard to think properly!**

**Today I give you the next chapter for this story! Don't ask why, but I think I'm having insomnia now! And I'm like really hungry! (7AM phils. time )**

**Disclaimers: STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED!**

* * *

><p><em>"Suckers!" he said sticking his tongue out like a kid.<em>

* * *

><p>Inside the guild called Fairy Tail, stood 3 boys. A guy with pink hair, a guy with raven hair and yellow(orange-ish?dunno!) hair. All 3 of them glared at one another.<p>

Why are Natsu and Gray glaring at Loke you ask? Simple, it's because Loke just waltz in like he owned the place, and affectionately hugging _their Lucy._ And the guild knows that no one likes to hug the blonde girl other than them two.

"Loke! I thought you were still recovering?" Lucy asked sweetly, still hugging him.

"Yes I was" he sighed. "But I couldn't help but want to see my beautiful princess" Loke added, earning a blush from the girl in his arms.

"Stop that!" Lucy shrieked in embarrassment. Finally letting go of him, she noticed the silent guild. And that _never_ happens.

"Eto…Minna! This is Loke or Leo" Lucy introduced the guy beside her, who was currently pouting from the hug break.

"Ne ne! Lucy is he your boyfriend?" Mira asked excitedly, her eyes shining in delight.

"N-" Lucy was stopped.

"Hell no he isn't! I'd burn him to ash before he gets to be her boyfriend!" Natsu roared stomping closer to his best friend.

"Yeah, besides I'm Lucy's boyfriend!" Gray said pounding his fist into his chest. Immediately Natsu glared at him, in return Gray glared at him too.

"Want me to burn you first Popsicle!"

"I'd like to see you try flamebrain!"

"What did you say Ice Princess?"

"I said you're an idiot Pinky!"

Just like that the two had started their daily brawl yet again, with the verbal fight in it too. Don't forget that those two always gets the other members into their brawl, which already had Elfman, Freed, and the other guys in it.

Meanwhile the girls had moved to the bar. Lucy was currently being bombarded with questions from the girls.

"Oh my gosh Lucy! You didn't tell me that Gray was your boyfriend!" Mira exclaimed happily.

"Still Lu-chan those two are arguing over you" Levy pointed out.

"No, make that three" Erza said.

"Yeah! Who is that Loke guy anyway? Is he your other boyfriend?" Lisanna asked curiously.

"I'm telling you girls! They aren't my boyfriend! They're just my friends! FRIENDS!" Lucy choked out, clearly tired with their questions.

"Really? From the looks of those three they are serious" Erza said eating her strawberry cake.

"Looking at it earlier Loke looks great with Lucy" Levy said recalling the image earlier when Loke had hugged Lucy.

"But! Remember that Gray kissed Lucy already!" Mira squealed recalling the time when Lucy got sick, and Gray had to kiss her in order for her to take the medicine. That just made the other girls squeal like some school girls.

"Don't worry Lucy we support you even if you switch between those three" Cana said still drinking a barrel. The guild was so noisy it was giving Lucy a headache.

"Everyone SHUT UP!" Lucy shouted.

Everyone in the guild stopped, afraid that Lucy might go Erza mode on them.

"Finally… " Lucy breathed in a sigh of relief.

"As I was saying, Loke is one of my celestial sprits who happen to be my friend too" Lucy said eyeing everyone.

"Furthermore he isn't my boyfriend okay?" Lucy asked or more like demanded as she eyed the girls, and the two boys that started the brawl. Natsu and Gray unconsciously gulped terrified at the deathly aura Lucy was letting out.

Suddenly there was this bright light out of nowhere. Once it vanished there beside Lucy was Loke yet again hugging her.

"Princess!" Loke greeted grinning as he captured her in another hug.

"Loke hands off!" Lucy pouted pulling on his arms that were stuck on her like glue.

"To make things clear we aren't dating too okay" Lucy added, afraid that another question might pop out.

"Awww… But I love you Lucy~" Loke purred rubbing her face with hers. Lucy blushed at the action and with what he said.

"Listen her _CAT,_ I won't hand Luce to you!" Natsu hissed lighting his hand on fire ready to launch it at Loke.

"One thing I'm sure of is, I'm not letting you 2 morons have Lucy!" Gray said punching his hands together ready to launch his skill.

Loke pulled away from Lucy, snickering at the two guys that invited him for a duel.

"Let's see who wins her then" Loke said smirking at the two. _Well this looks fun! Time to see who really is meant for Lucy._ Loke thought grinning at Laxus, who in return was grinning back at him.

* * *

><p><strong>DONE! And DONE! HOW WAS IT? I Need me those reviews guys! I'll be waiting for them ^^<strong>

**LIKE IT!**

**HATE IT!**

**REVIEW IT!**

**P.S The poll on my account is still open; I'll stop it on April 25, 2012. So anyone who still wants to help me with the guys that will be surrounding Lucy for the next story I'm planning just answer the poll ^w^ Arigatou!**

**~maya14~**


	14. Chapter 14

**ღღღ****ஐ****Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ****ஐ****ღღღ**

**Summary: **What would happen if Laxus became Lucy's older brother! Will Natsu be able to stop being an overly protective best friend? And what about Gray who had fell in love at first sight with Lucy!

**｡****◕‿‿◕****｡**

**Thank you for everyone that reviewed! But sadly~ this is the final chapter ne? ^^ So sorry for the late update~**

**Disclaimers: STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED!**

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡****◕‿‿◕****｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

It's a bright shiny morning in Magnolia, the birds were chirping. And the smell of fresh moss from the morning rain, gave a western feel.

In the famous architecture in Magnolia, Kardia Cathedral. Many people are gathered for an event that was being held at the moment. The town's people of Magnolia were present, and so were the members of the famous guild Fairy Tail.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today to witness a special occasion, which will unite our beloved Luc-" Makarov was stopped by none other than Lucy herself.

"Hold it right there!" Lucy ordered standing from her spot beside Mira and Erza. Maybe everyone was wondering why Lucy had stopped the Master from continuing his speech right? Well it's because this is a foreseen play by Cana and the girls of Fairy Tail. Levy wrote all of it, wishing it was the real thing. But unfortunately Lucy was undecided at the moment.

"Mou! Lu-chan! Why did you stop Master!" Levy pouted at the blonde mage. Whereas Lucy was scowling herself, Mira and Erza giggled at the two younger girls. While Lisanna grinned at Lucy.

"Yeah Lucy~ I agree with Levy, you shouldn't have stopped Master. This could be your future wedding!" Lisanna said her eyes sparkling in delight. While the other members of the guild nodded in agreement.

"You guys are mean! I don't even have a groom!" Lucy exclaimed, crossing her arms over her chest. Mira and Erza smirked at her, when that statement left her mouth. Lucy seeing their smirks narrowed her eyes at them.

"What?" Lucy snapped at them. Although they were just teasing her.

"Well if you wanted a groom" Erza said, crossing her arms.

"All you have to do is pick one of them" Mira finished Erza's sentence. Both of them signaling her to look at the 3 boys, Loke, Natsu and Gray, which were all, standing before her. Each of their faces saying _pick me._

"I'm not picking" Lucy mumbled looking at the 3 boys, then back at Erza and Mira.

"Why not?" Cana asked downing another glass of booze.

"Because! I like them all!" Lucy said grumpily. An arm draped around her shoulder, surprising her.

"Lucy, if I were you I would pick one of them. Or else" Laxus said, warning his little sister. But hey he was the one that got her in this situation in the first place! Or was it Loke? Maybe both of them!

"Or else what?" Lucy asked curiously.

"Or else that" He said pointing at the three idiotic boys that were staring at her. Out of nowhere they started advancing on her, and she knew right away. They were going to make her pick one of them by force. And they started with chasing after her.

"NOOO!" Lucy shouted while she ran away from the 3 boys. Making so much noise running inside the guild made the other members enjoy the lovely noise always heard in the guild.

"Although who do you guys think she will pick?" Lisanna asked the others. Making them look at one another, and just like that another noise was created. This time it was the whole guild, betting on who Lucy will choose.

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡****◕‿‿◕****｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

**Maya's fandom mode:**

**Hey guys! As everyone has read I'm ending this story! So anyone guess what happens to them? Well! The thing is there's going to be a sequel to this story! Haha well toddles minna! Remember! Reviews about making a sequel will be a need to make it happen ^^**

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡****◕‿‿◕****｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

**So everyone knows what to do right? Reviews reviews and reviews that wants the sequel!**

►**Please also support my story '**_**Bishies oujisama' & 'Blazing fire'**_

**｡****◕‿◕****｡****So click the button bellow****｡****◕‿◕****｡**


End file.
